VOLVER
by kaguya-tsukino
Summary: Harry vuelve a Hogwarts algo cambiado. Allí descubre que las cosas no son como había pensado hasta entonces, y su vision acerca de Draco cambia tambien.
1. Chapter 1

Después de pasarme un mes y más con la imaginación completamente seca (tenía muchas ideas, pero era incapaz de escribirlas) he conseguido acabar esto. Espero que os guste. Para variar habré de decir que es Slash (aunque en un principio no lo parezca), y que ni Harry, ni Draco me pertenecen, ni ningún otro personaje que aparezca en los libros.

**VOLVER**

**1 - CAMBIOS **

_Hay veces, en la vida de las personas, que todo da una vuelta de 180º._

_Hay muchas posibilidades para que la vida de las personas cambie, un ataque, juntarse con mala gente, cambio de vivienda... o hartarse de la vida que se lleva y desear cambiar._

* * *

El tren que iba a Hogwarts estaba a punto de salir del andén, y Harry corría y corría para conseguir llegar a tiempo.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Consiguió saltar dentro arrastrando tras de si su baúl, y trató de recuperar la respiración. Los alumnos subían después de despedirse de su familia y el intentó conseguir un compartimiento donde sentarse.

No había ninguno vacío, pero decidió entrar en uno en el que sólo había un niñito dormido, supuso que de primer año.

Se sentó y saco un libro y comenzó a leer, era una buena manera de calmar los nervios.

Regresar a Hogwarts...

El tren comenzó a moverse y el niño se despertó con el traqueteo.

- **Buenos días** - le dijo Harry - **¿Eres de primer año?**

**- Si, mi nombre es Harry Holmes.**

**- Vaya, mi nombre también es Harry, Harry Turner** - un apellido falso, claro, pero había podido conservar su nombre debido a la manía que tenían los padres de poner el nombre del héroe a sus bebes.

**- ¿Te lo pusieron por Harry Potter? Mis padres sí que me lo pusieron por él, estaba tan orgulloso de llevar su nombre...** - pero pronto los ojos del niño se oscurecieron, y Harry sabía porque - **pero ahora... él ha desaparecido... no es un verdadero Gryffindor, es sólo un cobarde, dicen que estuvo a punto de ir a Slytherin...**

**- Si, eso dicen... **- le respondió nuestro Harry con una melancólica sonrisa.

**- Y desaparece ahora que todos le necesitan... nadie lo ha vuelto a ver desde que bajo del tren al principio de verano. Los aurores lo han estado buscando, todos le han buscado y no aparece¡y estamos en guerra! Dicen... dicen que se ha vuelto... ya-sabes...**

**- No se a lo que te refieres.**

**- Dicen que es un mortífago** - susurro el chico muy bajito, miedoso de que alguien más les escuchara.

**- ¿De donde has sacado esta tontería?** - pregunto rápidamente Harry.

**- No es ninguna tontería, el profeta lo dice.**

**- El profeta miente.**

**- ¡No! Mi padre trabaja en el profeta, ellos no mienten, desenmascaran la verdad. **

Harry sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa mordaz, que tuvo que suprimir enseguida, el chico lo miraba enfadado, y Harry recordó que sólo tenía 11 años, y que en esa edad se creía que todo lo que decían los padres era verdad.

- **Además, todo el mundo sabe que en su sexto año estuvo a punto de matar a otro alumno** - ¡Oh! Estaba hablando del Sectumsempra que le lanzo a Malfoy.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, e impidió que Harry le contestara y entró otro chico que Harry identifico como de primero.

**- ¿Sois de primero? - **pregunto.

- **Si** - respondieron los dos al unísono.

- **Yo soy James Master** - Harry puso los ojos en blanco, otro nombre que estaba de moda.

**- ¿Coleccionáis los cromos de las ranas de chocolate?**

Y mientras los dos chicos hablaban, Harry miro por la ventana, todavía faltaba para llegar al castillo, y la insulsa conversación entre los dos chicos seguía ¿Había sido así la conversación que el mantuvo con Ron cuando se conocieron?

Quizás su brillante plan, no era tan brillante. Más bien se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza, volver a tener 11 años ya no le parecía tan buena idea para librarse de la persecución de Voldemort y del Ministro.

Hizo todos los preparativos para desaparecer al acabar Hogwarts, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tomarse una poción rejuvenecedora de larga duración (sustraída del armario de Snape) y volver a Hogwarts sin ser Harry Potter, poder vivir la vida estudiantil como un alumno más del montón.

En un momento de descuido de la directora McGonagall había inscrito su nuevo nombre en el libro de próximos alumnos, y había ido a vivir en un orfanato muggle cuando se tomo la poción y volvió a ser un niño, allí le había llegado la carta de admisión a Hogwarts y había venido un funcionario del ministerio para informarle de que era un mago.

Para que nadie le reconociera había tomado precauciones extras: se había comprado lentillas graduadas de color marrón, y se había aclarado el cabello hasta tener un castaño oscuro (y llevaba producto suficiente para aclarárselo durante todo el curso), pero no había conseguido nada con que domar su rebelde cabello. Una ligera base de maquillaje para tapar la cicatriz, y ni siquiera él se reconocía. Productos muggles para que nadie sospechase, productos muggles que no reaccionarían ante un finite incantatem.

Sus pertenencias las había dejado en un lugar seguro, en la Cámara de los Secretos. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore la magia que la había mantenido sellada se había esfumado y Harry había podido volver a acceder. No le gustaba el lugar, pero nadie más que él y Voldemort podrían acceder, y si este llegaba a entrar allí sería demasiado tarde para que su plan importase.

* * *

El discurso que McGonagall le diera antes de entrar al Gran Comedor y ponerse el sombrero, ahora lo estaba dando una seria bruja con una voz solemne, aunque con una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Debió causar una gran impresión el discurso de McGonagall en Hermione, porque estaba repitiéndolo igual. Bueno, Harry tenía que acostumbrarse a llamarla profesora Granger.

Hermione era ahora la profesora de Transformaciones y Ron estaba estudiando para ser auror. Los notaría a faltar, pero había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones, unas largas vacaciones. Pero como no quería hacerlos preocupar les escribía una carta cada semana diciéndoles que estaba bien, hasta ese momento había utilizado el correo muggle para que llegara la carta hasta Hermione, pero ahora tendría que utilizar las lechuzas de la escuela o otros sistemas, pero con cuidado, no fuera que Hermione acabara descubriendo la verdad.

Un momento después entraban en el Gran Comedor, y todos exclamaron al ver lo bonito que era. Harry no reprimió la sorpresa, volver a estar allí, con aquella altura, con todos los demás alumnos pendientes de el grupo de primero, hizo que recordara la sensación de aquella primera vez.

Se llevo otra sorpresa al ver a Draco Malfoy en la mesa de los profesores. Y Snape también estaba. Aquellos dos iban a hacer de su vida un infierno si descubrían que él era Harry Potter.

El sombrero canto una canción de las suyas, y pronto Hermione estaba llamando a los alumnos con evidente emoción en su voz, Harry estaba seguro que era la ilusión que le hacia, cuando McGonagall le había ofrecido el puesto de profesora al final del curso anterior, la chica había comentado contenta el hecho de que le tocaría ser la Jefa de Gryffindor y poner el sombrero a los alumnos (los demás profesores no querían hacerlo, según ellos estaban ya demasiado mayores, y Snape no podía hacerlo, no fuera de que hiciera llorar a los pequeños).

**- Turner, Harry.**

Los nervios estaban jugando en su contra, ese era el momento decisivo, todos los ojos estarían pendientes de él, y quizás alguno de ellos lo reconocería.

Tuvo deseos de salir corriendo, pero era un Gryffindor, así que avanzo y se sentó en el taburete.

- **Tranquilo** - y Hermione le sonrió dulcemente, de esa manera en que sólo ella sabía sonreír, y Harry tuvo la impresión de que lo había reconocido, seguro que después lo llamaba a su despacho y le echaba la gran bronca por hacerlos preocupar - **sólo le voy a poner el sombrero en la cabeza, Señor Turner.**

Y el sombrero cayo sobre su cabeza ocultando una gran sonrisa de alivio.

- **¿Señor Turner? Yo diría más bien Señor Potter** - le dijo una vocecilla en su mente.

- **¡Oh! Me olvide de ti, no se lo digas a nadie, ahora me he convertido en Harry Turner** - le suplico Harry mentalmente.

**- No te preocupes por eso, Minerva nunca me habla... noto tanto a faltar a Albus y las conversaciones que manteníamos. Bueno, vamos a por tu selección... esta claro¡¡¡Slytherin! **

**- ¿Qué!** - grito Harry a la vez que Hermione le intentaba quitar el sombrero, él se lo volvió a poner - **¿Por qué Slytherin¡Yo no quiero estar en Slytherin! Yo no soy un Slytherin.**

**- Un Gryffindor no eres, has huido de tus obligaciones, no has honrado la valentía de Godric, un Ravenclaw tampoco eres, no te gusta demasiado estudiar, y tienes más de Slytherin que de Hufflepuff, sólo hay que ver tu brillante plan, es muy Slytherin.**

Y Hermione consiguió quitarle al sombrero seleccionador, mientras le miraba indiferentemente. Su relación acababa de cambiar totalmente, nunca podrían volver a ser los amigos que una vez fueron.

Los de su nueva casa le recibieron fríamente, a ninguno de ellos les sonaba el apellido Turner como sangre limpia. Consiguió una sonrisa discreta de Holmes, y se sorprendió al ver que también estaba en Slytherin, no había estado nada atento a la selección.

- **Este año tenemos a dos Harry's** - comento uno de los mayores - **dos asquerosos traidores a la sangre.**

**- Uno de ellos con un apellido muggle** - le respondió otro, Harry simplemente le ignoro y le pidió a Holmes que le pasara la sal. Eso no se lo tomaron muy bien los dos alumnos mayores.

- **Escúchame Turner, más te vale que me obedezcas con todo, alguien como tu solo sirve para ser un esclavo.**

**- Claro¿Qué quiere amo?**

**- Pásame el pollo.**

**- Ahora mismo**.

Y la bandeja del pollo cayó encima de los chicos de séptimo, con su espesa salsa y sus piñones y sus pasas esparciéndose por sus cabellos.

Le miraron furiosos y dispuestos a cortarlo a trocitos, alzaron sus varitas, pero no se dieron cuenta de la amenazante figura que tenían a sus espaldas.

**- A mi despacho, ahora** - les susurro Snape y ninguno no dudo en seguirlo.

* * *

Los Slytherin's mayores ponían cara de asco al mirar a Snape, no era de extrañar, teniendo en cuenta el pelo grasiento de Snape, la verdad. Pero Harry sabía que era por otra razón. Snape había traicionado a Voldemort para demostrar su inocencia en la muerte de Dumbledore, la autopsia de este había revelado que padecía un cáncer, y que iba a morir pronto. Entre los papeles de Dumbledore apareció una carta en la que explicaba que Snape había hecho un juramento inquebrantable con Dumbledore, en el que llegado el momento, Snape lo mataría.

- **Las clases todavía no han empezado, y ya han perdido 100 puntos ¡Estamos a menos 100¿Alguien me puede explicar la razón?**

**- El bebé Turner** - ¡Capullos! Biológicamente tenía un año más que ellos - **nos ha tirado la bandeja del pollo por encima. **

**- Ellos me han "pedido" que se la pasara, pero nunca había utilizado una varita y he querido probar un hechizo que aparecía en un libro y... **- Harry ponía su mejor cara de inocencia y trataba de suprimir una carcajada, porque todavía seguían pringosos de salsa.

- **Entiendo**. **Por esta vez no los castigare, váyanse.** - y Harry estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta, cuando Snape lo retuvo - **Espera** - y Harry se giro para encontrar la mirada de Snape fija en él, los nervios volvían a hacerle temblar el estomago, Snape siempre había tenido un sexto sentido - **Bienvenido a Slytherin Turner.**

**- Gracias Snape** - dijo sintiéndose aliviado.

- **Profesor Snape** - lo corrigió Severus.

- **Lo siento** - Harry se maldecía, la costumbre de llamarlo así, debía ir con cuidado.

- **Adiós.**

**- Adiós Profesor Snape** - y Harry consiguió atravesar la puerta sin ninguna nueva interrupción, y la puerta se comenzó a cerrar, pero Snape añadió unas palabras.

**- Una ultima cosa, practica la Oclumancia. Siempre has sido un desastre ocultando los pensamientos, Potter.**

Y la puerta se cerró dejando a Harry parado allí delante.

* * *

Harry despertó temprano, estaba acostumbrado a ello. Se desperezo y se tenso al darse cuenta de que no sabía donde estaba. Machas muy negras y otras muy verdes.

¡Slytherin!

Se relajo, bueno, tanto como puede relajarse alguien que esta viviendo en la cueva de las serpientes. Y entonces oyó que sus compañeros comenzaban también a despertarse.

Corrió al lavabo y se encerró allí con las lentillas y se las puso frente al espejo. Era un inconveniente, no podía dormir con ellas y tendría que ponérselas antes de que alguno de sus compañeros viera que tenía los ojos verdes.

Llamaban a la puerta y Harry todavía tardo unos momentos en abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo se encontró cara a cara con Arthur Nott, hermano pequeño de un Slytherin que había ido a su curso, sino recordaba mal, además de ser hijo de un mortífago reconocido. Este le ignoro y Harry suspiro aliviado, parecía que no le iba a putear.

Habían dos chicas de su curso en Slytherin: Andrea Flint y Natasha Avery. Esta ultima era claramente una hija de mortífagos, una preciosidad morena que mantenía la mirada altiva, y que a Harry le recordó inmediatamente a Malfoy, por su mirada, claro, no por lo de preciosidad. Andrea Flint, por su parte, era muy parecida a su hermano, aquel capitán de Quidditch que había cuando Harry Potter entro a Hogwarts, era feísima.

* * *

Cuando Harry miro su horario sonrió, McGonagall se había cuidado de hacer los horarios de manera que Slytherin y Gryffindor coincidieran lo menos posible, solamente en Pociones (Harry suponía que con Malfoy) y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (impartida con Snape). La mayoría de las asignaturas las compartían con los Ravenclaws, y... ¿De quien había sido la idea de juntar a los Hufflepuff's con los Slytherin's en clase de vuelo?

- **Toca pociones a primera hora ¿Quién crees que será el profesor?** - le pregunto Holmes mientras iban hacia la clase.

- **Tengo la intuición que Malfoy.**

**- Dicen que es un mortífago** - susurro Holmes, pero lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus compañeros Slytherin's los oyeran y se giraran a mirarlos.

**- Ese trapo esta perdiendo sus cualidades mágicas, ha enviado a dos idiotas a Slytherin** - comento Natasha Avery. Harry trato de ignorarla, era tan parecida al hurón...

**- En eso estamos de acuerdo, el Sombrero Seleccionador esta estropeado¡Yo no soy ningún Slytherin!** - comento Holmes frustrado.

**- Deberíamos hacer una petición para que se reubicara a los alumnos que no están en las casas a las que realmente pertenecen.**

**- La directora McGonagall debe darse cuenta de que el sombrero ya no funciona, comete disparates como enviarme a Slytherin. Escribámosle una carta diciéndole que queremos una segunda opinión, la opinión de un trozo de tela de hace mil años no debería ser valida**.

- **En eso estas hablando como un** **Slytherin, es bueno que estén de acuerdo en algo, porque tendrán que mantenerse unidos si quieren sobrevivir en Hogwarts** - dijo una voz arrastrada detrás de los chicos, todos voltearon rápidamente, y se encontraron con su profesor de pociones - **Pasen adentro del aula, quiero hablarles antes de que lleguen esos Gryffindor's**.

Harry se encamino hacia donde normalmente se sentaba con Ron y Hermione, pero un brazo se poso en su hombro y se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a Malfoy.

- **Ahí no, ese es el lado de los Gryffindor's, siéntate****aquí** - y Malfoy lo acomodo en primera fila. Harry había temido que Snape le contara a Malfoy quien era realmente, pero viendo la amabilidad con la que le trataba se relajo - **Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, soy vuestro profesor de pociones, y aunque no sea el jefe de casa de Slytherin estaré encantado de hablar con ustedes si tienen problemas, si tienen cualquier duda o si tienen simplemente ganas de conversar.**

Harry no sabía como se habían tomado los demás esta declaración, pero él estaba simplemente boquiabierto. Además, Malfoy tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Pero lo tenia claro si pensaba que iba a hablar con él.

Pronto los Gryffindor's entraron en el aula y la cara de Malfoy cambio. Se torno completamente inexpresiva.

**- ¿A que esperan a sentarse?** - les pregunto a los chicos que entraban y estos se apresuraron a sentarse, cuatro chicos y cinco chicas, que miraban a los Slytherin's con asco. Harry tuvo que darle la razón a Malfoy, debían mantenerse unidos o las otras casas los machacarían, los Gryffindor's los odiaban y los superaban en numero - **Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones** - Harry sonrió, otro que copiaba los discursos - **saquen los libros y ábranlos por la pagina 7.**

- **¿Así que la sutil ciencia es seguir una receta de cocina?** - dijo un Gryffindor mientras abría su libro y lo hojeaba.

- **Si, pero como en la cocina hay buenos y malos cocineros, y tu tienes la pinta de ser uno tan idiota que no puede distinguir la sal del azúcar** - se le escapo a Harry, toda la clase se había girado a mirarlo.

- **15 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y 15 más para Slytherin por un comentario tan ingenioso** - y Draco Malfoy le sonrió a Harry, y este sólo pudo desear que la tierra lo tragara, se acababa de enemistar con los Gryffindor's, acababa de ganar puntos para Slytherin y Malfoy le sonreía. El fin del mundo estaba cerca.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clase de vuelo con los Hufflepuff's no era la asignatura ideal de nadie, y no es que Harry tuviera nada en contra de estos, pero en la primera media hora de clase ya se habían roto varios huesos, mientras que los Slytherin's se aburrían contemplando a la enfermera Pomfrey curar a los tejones.

**- No tienen equilibrio** - comento con desprecio Andrea Flint - **ni siquiera saben coger bien la escoba.**

**- Y no se inclinan bien a la hora de girar** - repuso Harry - **y eso que el equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff no es tan malo.**

**- ¿Cómo sabes que el equipo no es tan malo si todavía no los has visto jugar?** - le pregunto Arthur Nott.

- **Es lo que dicen por ahí** - Harry se tenso esperando alguna replica, pero Nott ya no le prestaba atención. Tenía que ir con cuidado con lo que decía, Nott había estado apunto de descubrir que había algo raro en él.

- **El año que viene pienso presentarme para que me cojan en el equipo de Quidditch. Si el puesto esta libre seré guardiana como mi hermano.**

**- Yo me presentare para buscador.**

**- ¿Cómo su hermano mayor?** - dijo sarcásticamente una figura negra que se había parado lado de los Slytherin's.

- **Profesor Snape** - dijeron los chicos, algunos con rencor, era un traidor a la causa.

**- Señor Turner, sígame.**

Caminaban rápidamente, y Harry maldecía el volver a tener las piernas cortas ya que le costaba seguir los pasos de Snape. Finalmente Snape paro, y Harry reconoció enseguida el lugar en el que estaba, la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore, actualmente el despacho de la directora McGonagall.

- **Buenos días Minerva** - dijo Snape nada más entrar en el despacho. Ni siquiera saludo a la otra profesora que había allí. Harry lo siguió y saludo con la cabeza a Hermione, pero esta sólo lo miro extrañada. Las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales.

- **¿Qué quieres Severus?** - Harry noto que usaban sus nombres para hablar entre si, pero que era pura fachada, había cierta tensión entre ellos, nunca se habían llevado bien.

- **Necesito una dispensación de una de las normas de la escuela para que uno de mis alumnos de primero pueda jugar al Quidditch. **

**- Esas normas están por alguna razón, los de primero no pueden jugar al Quidditch porque...**

**- Hace 8 años tu le pediste lo mismo a Dumbledore** - la corto Snape.

- **Era diferente...**

**- ¿En que¿En que Potter era un Gryffindor, y Turner es un Slytherin?**

**- No** - dijo rápidamente McGonagall - **Potter tenía un don para volar.**

**- Y yo acabo de ver volar a Turner y digo que él también tiene un don.**

**- La situación es diferente ahora** - intervino Hermione.

- **Pero la guerra no tiene nada que ver con el Quidditch** - Harry no podía estarse callado más rato, no cuando sabía que tenía una mínima oportunidad para jugar a Quidditch otra vez. Todos los ojos se posaron en él.

- **Si hubiera un ataque durante un partido...** - intervino la directora.

**- Daría igual que estuviera encima de una escoba o en las gradas con todos los otros alumnos.**

**- Sólo pido igualdad de condiciones entre todas las casas** - declaro Snape.

McGonagall le miro preocupada, no podía decir que no porque se arriesgaba a una guerra de Slytherin contra todas las otras casas, y eso era peligroso. Hasta ahora las serpientes se estaban comportando porque Snape y Malfoy las controlaban, pero decir que no era declarar abiertamente que no le gustaban los Slytherin's. Y no se podía permitir eso ahora, no con Dumbledore muerto, y con Potter desaparecido. Pero decir que sí era sucumbir a las argucias de Severus.

- **Bien, que Turner juegue en tu equipo** - declaro finalmente, su orgullo había sido pisoteado, pero no podía permitirse tener a Slytherin en pie de guerra.

- **Me gustaría decir una cosa** - volvió a hablar la Profesora Granger - **nunca estuve conforme en que Harry jugara a Quidditch en su primer año, ni estoy conforme de que el Señor Turner juegue ahora** - Hermione siempre era tan honesta - **Muchos de primer año quieren jugar y no se les permite, todos se preguntaran porque se le ha dado este trato preferencial a Turner, con Harry todos callaron porque era famoso, pero con Turner...**

**- Callaran cuando vean como Slytherin gana todos los partidos** - declaro Snape y salio del despacho ondeando su capa negra, y Harry fue detrás sonriendo a Hermione, era pura felicidad por volver a jugar a Quidditch, pero a ella le pareció la burla de una serpiente.

* * *

Para la hora de la cena todo Hogwarts sabía ya que había un niño de primero en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Harry sonrió, los rumores siempre habían volado rápido. Además el trato que los Slytherins le daban había cambiado completamente, los chicos mayores a los que había tirado la comida encima el día anterior pertenecían al equipo de Quidditch, y en el entrenamiento de esa tarde, cuando demostró lo que era capaz de hacer encima de una escoba, le sonrieron y le dieron la bienvenida al equipo.

Era bueno saber que había algo más importante que los prejuicios de sangre-limpia, sangre-sucia. Que por el Quidditch habían dejado sus diferencias de lado y que eran capaces de colaborar por un objetivo común: ganar la Copa de Quidditch.

**- ¿Podré venir a ver los entrenamientos?** - preguntaba Andrea excitada - **Debemos ganar, se habrán de hacer estrategias, ganaremos, todo el mundo dice que Gryffindor sólo ganaba porque tenían a Potter.**

**- ¿Eso dicen?** - pregunto Harry intrigado, nunca había oído esos rumores.

- **Si, yo he oído a los chicos mayores de Ravenclaw comentarlo, y el equipo de Hufflepuff también lo decía mientras veía vuestro entrenamiento** - comento Natasha Avery. Harry se extraño, nunca pensó que una chica como ella estuviera interesada en Quidditch.

- **¿Te gusta el Quidditch? -** pregunto Holmes poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos de Harry.

- **No, pero me gusta estar informada de cualquier cosa. La información es poder.**

**- Esto sólo son rumores, no es información fiable.**

**- Pero los rumores siempre tienen una base de verdad** - comento Nott. Harry le miro y este desvió la mirada para seguir comiendo. El chico siempre daba en el punto.

- **Si, es una base de la doctrina Slytherin** - dijo Natasha - **ser unos cotillas** - y al ver que todos las miraban serios sólo pudo añadir - **¡Es una broma!** - y todos rieron.

Y Harry se sintió feliz, ahora sabía que había tomado una buena decisión. Le gustaban estos chicos, eran simpáticos, mucho más simpáticos de lo que habían sido sus compañeros Gryffindors, exceptuando a Hermione y a Ron, y seguramente Neville, nunca había sabido si realmente si los demás eran realmente sus amigos o si eran amigos del nombre de Harry Potter.

Una vez que estuvieron en su habitación Harry se sentó en su mesa y decidió que era un buen momento para escribir la carta semanal a sus amigos "grandes". Seguramente Hermione se preocuparía de inmediato si no recibía pronto la carta, y removería mar y tierra hasta encontrarlo junto con la Señora Weasley, a la que Harry siempre enviaba recuerdos en las cartas.

"_Querida Hermione, y Ron: Ya sabéis para que os escribo, para deciros que estoy bien, hoy mejor que nunca, ha pasado algo que me hace estar muy contento. No puedo especificaros que es, pero quería haceros participes de mi alegría. No me he echado novia ni nada parecido, Ron, así que no pienses que es eso, que te conozco. Os hecho de menos, pero no voy a volver, no ahora. Estudia mucho Ron, seguro que serás un buen auror, y tú Hermione, eres una buena profesora, eres igual de honesta que siempre. Dadle recuerdos a la Señora Weasley, y decidle que extraño sus comidas. Harry"_

- **¿Vas a dormir o vas a seguir escribiendo**? - le pregunto Holmes desde su cama - **no puedo dormir si hay una luz encendida.**

**- Ya vengo** - dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama y apagaba la luz. Una vez a oscuras se quito las lentillas.

- **Que suerte que has tenido, poder jugar a Quidditch.**

**- ¿Tu querías jugar?** - le pregunto Harry recordando las palabras de Hermione de que muchos alumnos de primero querían jugar.

- **No, no soy bueno en deportes, me gustaría más comentar los partidos, como si trabajara para el profeta... pero es guay que tú puedas jugar.**

**- No recuerdo ningún buscador que se apellidara Turner** - comento otra voz, y Harry recordó que también Nott estaba allí.

**- ¿Porque lo dices?**

**- El profesor Snape dijo que tu hermano también fue buscador.**

**- Por diferentes razones no tenemos el mismo apellido.**

**- Entiendo... yo también soy un hijo bastardo, pero a los cinco años, tras la muerte de mama, mi padre decidió darme su apellido para que no fuera a un orfanato.**

Y con esta confesión se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

* * *

La profesora Granger entro en la clase y se impuso el silencio. Harry noto que estaba nerviosa, pero trataba de disimular los nervios sonriendo abiertamente. Para aquellos que no la conocieran parecería que estaba tranquila y relajada, pero Harry la conocía demasiado.

Dejo sus cosas encima de la mesa y Harry pudo reconocer su carta entre las cosas que llevaba, la trataba con especial cuidado y por ello sintió una punzada en el corazón, debían estar sufriendo por él.

- **Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, voy a ser vuestra profesora de Transformaciones. Mi horario de tutoría es el lunes de siete a ocho de la tarde. Ahora saquen los pergaminos y las plumas porque voy a hacer clase teórica** - y un murmullo de aburrimiento se dejo escuchar tanto entre los Slytherin's como entre los Ravenclaw's - **la transformación es una ciencia que se basa en...**

La clase paso lentamente, entre bostezos de los alumnos y manchones de tinta. Hermione sabía de lo que hablaba, y se emocionaba al explicar el sutil arte de transformar un palillo en una cerilla, pero para los alumnos aquello sólo eran palabras. A Harry se le cerraban los ojos, todo eso ya se lo sabía, y volverlo a oír sólo le causaba adormecimiento.

Cuando quedaba un cuarto de hora para acabar, Hermione se puso de pie y con una sonrisa repartió a todo el mundo un palillo. Ahora los murmullos eran emocionados, todos querían intentar de hacer su primera transformación.

Harry trato seriamente de hacerlo mal, pero después de siete años transformado cosas, sin querer le salio bien la transformación.

- **¡Que bien Turner!** - exclamó Holmes. Se llamaban por los apellidos porque sino era un lío con tanto Harry - **¿Cómo lo has hecho?**

**- No se, simplemente lo hice, visualice en mi mente la cerilla en que quería que se convirtiera el palillo y moví la varita.**

**- Eso es muy importante en las transformaciones** - dijo Hermione mientras se paraba al lado de los chicos - **se ha de visualizar lo que queremos, y moviendo la varita a la vez que se dice el hechizo. Pruébelo Señor Holmes** - pero se fue cuando vio que uno de los Ravenclaw's tenía graves problemas, había transformado el palillo en una fogata y estaba quemando la mesa. De un golpe de varita apago el fuego, pero tuvo que anular la clase porque había de llevar a dos alumnos a la enfermería por quemaduras.

**- Podrías ayudarme después a practicar, no he conseguido que la cerilla cambie en absoluto.**

**- Me apunto** - dijo Andrea - **mi palillo sólo ha adquirido un ligero tono rojizo.**

**- ¡Perfecto!** - exclamo Natasha cogiendo un puñado de palillos de la mesa de la profesora y guardándoselos en la mochila.

- **¡Natasha¿Qué haces?** - exclamo Arthur Nott.

- **Es para practicar, la profesora Granger no puede culparnos de nada, es para mejorar en su clase, y los Ravenclaw's ya se han ido...**

Pero no todos los Ravenclaw's habían salido de la clase, había uno cerca de la puerta y el pobre chico vio a cinco serpientes que se giraban hacia él.

**- Me he olvidado la pluma...**

**- ¡Es James!** - dijo Holmes mientras lo invitaba a entrar - **nos conocimos en el tren.**

- **Si **- dijo el chico entrando rápidamente y cogiendo su pluma, pero pronto se volvió hacia Harry - **¿Es verdad que vas a darles clases de transformaciones?**

**- No** - respondió Harry.

**- Si** - respondieron los otros cuatro chicos.

**- ¿Puedo unirme? Mi palillo no ha cambiado en absoluto, quizás sea porque me he dormido mientras la profesora explicaba.**

**- ¡Y quien no! Ha sido muy aburrido.**

**- Pero ella sabe mucho de transformaciones **- intervino Harry para defender a su amiga.

**- Si, si, todos saben que Granger es un genio, que tiene una memoria prodigiosa, y todo eso, pero sus clases son aburridas** - le replico Natasha - **¿eso no me lo puedes negar?** - y ciertamente Harry no pudo negárselo.

**- Es su primer año dando clases, ya ira aprendiendo.**

**- Si, pero mientras aprende a dar clases yo quiero aprender Transformaciones** - dijo mientras salían del aula - **así que Turner, nos vas a dar clases, esta decidido.**

**- Yo no se dar clases... **- intento negarse Harry, pero ya estaba viendo que al final Natasha se iba a salir con la suya, era demasiado parecida a Malfoy en eso, sabía arrastrar a los demás hacer cosas que no querían hacer.

**- ¿Puedo venir yo también?** - pregunto James.

**- ¡Claro! Me has caído bien.**

**- ¿Qué traman cinco Slytherin's y un Ravenclaw en medio de un pasillo?**

**- ¡Profesor Malfoy!**

**- Estamos organizando un grupo de estudio** - dijo Natasha - **de transformaciones, la profesora Granger es algo... complicada de entender.**

**- Si, Granger es así **- dijo Malfoy con desprecio. Y Harry se relajo, ese era el Draco Malfoy que él conocía, no el Profesor Malfoy que le sonreía por comportarse como un Slytherin.

**- Es complicada de entender porque sabe mucho y no sabe como explicar todo eso, aprenderá con el tiempo, estoy seguro.**

**- Seguro que si, Turner, al final siempre le sale todo bien. Pero es reconfortante saber que hay algunas cosas que Granger no sabe hacer a la primera.**

Harry entendía ese sentimiento. Alguna vez había deseado saber tanto como Hermione, cuando las cosas se torcían y estaba sólo, o cuando todos esperaban mucho de él y él no llegaba a la altura, y aparecía Hermione para salvarlo con sus libros y sus sonrisas llenas de misterios. Pero sabía que todo lo que Hermione sabía era a base de esfuerzo, de muchas horas perdidas en la biblioteca mientras él y Ron jugaban a Quidditch, o las chicas de su edad se maquillaban y hablaban de tonterías.

**- Sígame, Señor Turner, tengo que hablar con usted.**

Y Harry le siguió hasta su despacho mientras sentía que la túnica se empapaba de sudor ¿Malfoy lo habría descubierto?

**- Severus ya me ha informado** - ¡Mierda! Snape se lo había contado, Malfoy iba a tratarlo como a la basura, y más ahora que estaba por encima de él. Iba a aprovecharse de que sabía su secreto, lo iba a convertir en su esclavo - **debo darle la enhorabuena por entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin.**

**- Eso...** - suspiro Harry con alivio mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

**- ¿De que otra cosa me debería de haber informado?**

**- De nada** - se volvió a tensar Harry, no debía descuidarse nunca frente a Malfoy, no dejaba de ser una serpiente. Bueno, ahora Harry también era una serpiente.

**- Seguro que hay algo más...** - se rió Malfoy - **entre los Slytherin's siempre hay alguna otra travesura que no ha sido descubierta. **

**- Si, pero si no la han descubierto todavía no se pueden restar puntos ¿verdad?**

**- Claro** - volvió a reír el Profesor, a Harry se le hacia extraño oírle reír de esa manera, siempre que había oído a Malfoy reír era de forma maliciosa - **¿Pasa alguna cosa?** - le pregunto viendo que se había quedado mirándole de forma extraña.

**- Pensaba que los Slytherin's no eran capaces de reír.**

**- Cuidado con lo que dices Turner, ahora tu también eres un Slytherin.**

**- Si Señor.**

**- No me llames Señor, me hace sentir viejo¡sólo tengo 18! Cuando estemos en privado puedes llamarme Draco** - si algún día Ron se enteraba de esto no se lo iba a creer.

**- Usted también puede llamarme, si quiere, por mi nombre** - esto era simplemente porque resultaba más practico que le llamaran Harry que Turner, porque todavía no se acostumbraba a ese apellido.

- **Preferiría no llamarte Harry, ese nombre me trae malos recuerdos** - a Harry también le traía malos recuerdos llamarlo Draco, pero estaba bien, había decidido dejar de ser Harry Potter - **Bueno, sigamos hablando del equipo de Quidditch, vas a ser buscador, yo ocupe ese puesto hasta el año pasado, era divertido, notare a faltar poder volar y competir contra Gryffindor.**

**- Pero puede ir al campo de Quidditch cuando quiera ¿no?**

**- Si, pero no es lo mismo, no esta la emoción de tratar de ganar a Potter** - dijo a la vez que hacia un puchero, que inmediatamente borro de su cara al darse cuanta de que estaba frente a un alumno. Malfoy se estaba comportando como un profesor, y Harry se pregunto que más habría detrás de Draco Malfoy.

- **Yo no habré de competir contra él.**

**- Una lastima, eres el jugador más joven desde que él entro¿Quién ganaría si te enfrentaras a él?** - difícilmente ocurriría eso.

- **Seguro que él, tiene más experiencia que yo.**

**- Si, pero ahora que esta desaparecido difícilmente podrá jugar al Quidditch, quizás cuando reaparezca estaréis a la misma altura** - Malfoy se equivocaba, todo y estando desaparecido iba a jugar al Quidditch.

- **Ya se vera.**

**- Si, te he hecho venir por una cosa** - le dijo Malfoy a la vez que sacaba algo de un baúl - **es mi primer traje de Quidditch, he pensado en dártelo, también puedes usar mi escoba también.**

**- Yo no podría hacer eso.**

**- Debes hacerlo si queremos ganar este año, McGonagall se niega a usar dinero de la escuela para comprar tu uniforme de Quidditch y para comparte una escoba, y siendo un alumno becado no tienes dinero para cosas superfluas, como dice la vieja bruja. Y el sueldo de profesor es mínimo, así que Snape no puede hacer nada, y yo estoy sin poder tocar la herencia hasta los 21.**

**- Yo...**

**- No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta, te quedaras con mi uniforme y con mi escoba, es evidente que no puedes jugar con las escobas de la escuela, están para un museo.**

**- Pero Señ... Draco, ha dicho antes que le gustaba volar, no puedo quedarme con su escoba.**

**- Ahora que Potter no esta, dará igual si vuelo o no. Nunca más me podré volver a enfrentar a él. Y menos ahora que se supone que estamos del mismo bando, aunque vete a saber donde esta él.**

**- ¿Usted cree que los rumores de que se ha vuelto un mortífago son ciertos?**

**- Son idioteces que el ministerio ha inventado para que Potter reaparezca indignado por ellas, y así cogerlo y tenerlo bajo su control - **tras un momento de pausa añadió** - Quizás sea mejor que te vayas.**

**- Si, Profesor.**

**- Draco.**

**- Adiós Draco.**

**- Adiós Turner.**

* * *

Harry entro en el Gran Comedor algo aturdido por la conversación con Malfoy. No era el Draco Malfoy al que él conocía, se parecía más Draco Malfoy que había encontrado llorando en los lavabos de Myrtle, alguien con más sentimientos que el odio.

Se sentó en su sitio y se dio cuenta de que la conversación giraba en torno a un visitante que estaba en esos momentos sentado en la mesa de los profesores: Ron Weasley.

**- ¿Pero que?**

**- La profesora Granger ha recibido una carta de Harry Potter y Weasley ha venido para leerla también** - le contesto Natasha.

- **No hemos podido enterarnos de mucho** - siguió diciendo Holmes - **algo de que tiene novia, de que esta muy alegre y recuerdos para la madre del pelirrojo.**

**- ¿Qué tiene novia?**

**- Si, estábamos algo lejos, pero eso hemos oído** - y tan lejos¡él había escrito que NO tenía novia!

**- ¿Y que hacías escuchando? Era una conversación privada entre una profesora y su novio.**

**- Y que, la información es poder, nunca se sabe que es lo que te puede servir y que es lo que no, además, sólo pasábamos por allí. **

**- Sólo pasaban agachados por detrás de una estatua durante 20 minutos** - repuso Nott.

**- ¿Qué más han dicho?** - ya que lo habían oído mejor enterarse de todo lo que pudiera.

- **Que estaban preocupados, y que les gustaría poder enviarle una lechuza de vuelta, pero al parecer las lechuzas que enviaban volvían desorientadas** - si, era normal cuando Harry se había echado un hechizo de indetectable - **que ni la propia lechuza de Potter, que Granger esta cuidando, lo ha podido localizar.**

**- Que interesante **- por una parte eran buenas noticias, pero por otra... no quería hacerlos preocupar.

Ningún secreto se puede mantener en Hogwarts y por la noche ya corrían rumores de que Harry Potter se había casado en secreto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente junto al correo llegaron las malas noticias del profeta, había habido un ataque a un poblado muggle, 18 muggles muertos y varios heridos de gravedad, y dos aurores muertos. Harry sostuvo el diario entre sus manos con fuerza, él no hubiera podido ayudarlos de todas formas.

- **¡Es un Howler!** - algo distrajo su atención - **ábrelo rápido Holmes.**

**- ¡Un Slytherin¡¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo¡Incluso ser un Hufflepuff hubiera sido mejor¡Un Slytherin¡Ellos mataron a tu madre¡La mataron!** - Holmes apretaba los ojos tratando de no llorar - **¡No quiero volverte a ver¡No vuelvas venir a casa¡Eres un asesino, como todos los demás!** - y Holmes salio corriendo del Gran Comedor.

El silencio reinaba en el Gran Comedor, ninguna mesa se atrevía a hacer el menor ruido. Pero este silencio sólo duro unos breves momentos, porque las otras mesas comenzaron pronto a hablar del howler. Sin embargo, los Slytherin's siguieron comiendo en silencio.

Harry no podía comer, se le había atragantado la comida. Su padre le había rechazado sólo por ser un Slytherin¿Cuántos chicos más habían pasado por esa situación? Cuantas veces se había peleado con los Slytherin's sin saber que se escondía detrás de la frase de "son Slytherin's". De su curso sabía con seguridad que Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, Crabble eran hijos de mortífagos, pero... ¿Y los demás? Zabini, Parkinson y Bulstrode. Los había rechazado sólo por ser Slytherin's, y los Slytherin's eran malos ¿no? Pero ahora él era un Slytherin, y las cosas ya no eran tan claras.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que imitar a Holmes y salir del Gran Comedor. Necesitaba tranquilidad y fue al único lugar donde alguna vez la había encontrado: al campo de Quidditch. En esos momentos no había nadie y se quedo allí, en las gradas, mirando las nubes pasar.

Arthur Nott también era hijo de mortífago, pero dos días después de conocerle ya lo consideraba un amigo, y lo mismo sucedía con Natasha Avery, al final te encariñabas con ella. Y los chicos de los cursos superiores se habían mostrado simpáticos con ellos, exceptuando el día de la selección...

**- Era normal que no se mostraran nada simpáticos** - le dijo una voz a su lado, allí se encontraba Snape - **se les acababan de colar dos Harry's en Slytherin.**

**- Deje de hacer legeremancía.**

**- No hace falta hacerla para saber que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.**

**- Lo siento** - se disculpo Harry - **nunca pensé en los Slytherin's por separado, siempre pensé "son Slytherin's", "todos son como Malfoy", "son enemigos"...**

**- Parte de la culpa puede echársela a Draco.**

**- Pero la otra parte de culpa es mía, todos me dijeron los Slytherin's son malos, de allí salió Quien-tu-sabes... y yo me lo creí, nunca me plantee que las cosas pudieran no ser así.**

**- Arregle su error, entonces. Y ahora levántese y vaya a comer, y luego vaya a las clases de la tarde, entre la que esta la mía. Si no lo veo aparecer, o si me entero de que no ha ido a las otras clases de la tarde, le recomendare a Draco que le use para limpiar la mazmorra de pociones, que la practica ya la tiene.**

Y Harry, ya más tranquilo, emprendió el regreso al castillo junto al profesor Snape. Nunca se hubiera imaginado caminar junto a él de esa manera, sin rencores de por medio. Ni siquiera en su último año, cuando la inocencia de Snape había sido declarada, y había vuelto a ser su profesor, y la rabia y el odio que Harry sentía por él se diluyeron.

Las cosas habían cambiado, ahora los dos eran Slytherin's.

* * *

La primera clase que tenían con Snape y todos estaban muy nerviosos, los Slytherin's por tener una clase con su jefe de casa, y los Gryffindor's por tener clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la asignatura favorita de todos ellos, todos ellos deseosos de crecer para poder luchar en la guerra y proteger a sus familias.

- **Soy el profesor Snape y les voy a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Comenzaremos estudiando a las criaturas mágicas, abran el libro por la pagina 4, hablaremos de los grindylow's. **

**- Esto es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no clase de criaturas mágicas** - replico un Gryffindor.

**- Si tiene alguna queja acerca del temario, dígaselo a la directora, es ella quien ha hecho el programa sin mi ayuda.**

**- Pero no sirve de nada estudiar los griwlgos.**

**- Se dice grindylow, y hay en el lago, imagina que un día te bañas y uno te coge de la pierna ¿Cómo te defenderías?** - le replico Harry - **y si te has mirado el libro veras que más adelante hablaremos de las acromantulas, como las que hay en el bosque prohibido, y de los vampiros, y los gigantes, como los que trabajan para Voldemort** - y Harry ignoro el temblor molesto de todos los alumnos.

**- Gracias Señor Turner, veo que sigue sin poder mantener la boca cerrada.**

**- Lo siento** - dijo Harry sonrojándose.

**- Continuemos.**

La clase paso rápidamente, y no sólo hablaron de los grindylow's, también hablaron de los boggart's y los leprechaun's. Los alumnos no eran los únicos a los que el temario les desagradaba, Snape tenía ganas de acabar con los bichos idiotas y pasar a lo que realmente le gustaba: Vampiros, licántropos, banshee's y ese tipo de seres.

Los alumnos comenzaron a recoger, y Harry escucho una conversación entre dos Gryffindors.

**- Vaya perdida de tiempo**

**- Si, deberíamos hablar con los mayores, quizás ellos podrían hacer algo.**

**- Como volver a organizar el "Ejercito de Dumbledore" **

- **Que horror de nombre** - dijo Natasha que había estado escuchando la misma conversación - **nuestro grupo deberá tener un nombre mejor, más elegante. Por cierto, buen trabajo, comienzas a parecerte a un Slytherin, escuchando las conversaciones ajenas.**

**- ¡Turner! Venga aquí.** - le llamo Snape desde su mesa.

- **Lo siento, no quería interrumpirle, yo...**

**- No quería hablarle de eso. Aunque debo felicitarle, se esta buscando enemigos entre los Gryffindor's como un autentico Slytherin. Quería hablarle del grupo de estudio que esta organizando.**

**- Lo esta organizando Natasha.**

**- Pero creo que es usted el que va enseñarles Transformaciones ¿no?**

**- Si.**

**- Para que un grupo de estudio sea dado de alta, debe cumplir unos prerrequisitos: primero, debe estar avalado por uno o más profesores, tiene mi firma y la de Draco, fue por esto que me lo contó Draco, mi firma tendrá más peso ante McGonagall que solamente la de él, es un grupo comenzado por Slytherin's, Minerva no estará muy contenta. Pero estoy seguro que podrá conseguir la de Granger.**

**- Yo no estaría tan seguro, ahora soy un Slytherin, estoy en el equipo de Quidditch en contra de su opinión...**

**- Estoy seguro de que sabrá convencerla, si la consigue McGonagall no se opondrá. Segundo: debe estar formado por alumnos de las cuatro casas.**

**- Eso no lo conseguiremos, los Gryffindor's me odian** - y después de una pausa añadió - **En el ED no habían Slytherin's...**

**- Porque el ED era un grupo ilegal.**

**- Si, es verdad. Pero si lo quieren volver a organizar tendrán que coger a algún Slytherin...**

**- Seguro que McGonagall lo deja pasar, tiene cierta aversión hacia nosotros.**

**- Si, ya me he dado cuenta.**

**- Tercero y cuarto: debe haber un alumno responsable y un profesor responsable.**

**- Seguro que Natasha se hace cargo del grupo, es su idea. Y usted puede ser el profesor responsable.**

**- Tengo demasiado trabajo, además de ser profesor pertenezco a la orden, yo había pensado en Draco, parece ser que te ha tomado aprecio.**

**- Si algún día llega a enterarse de quien soy realmente me matara.**

**- Si, lo hará.**

**- ¿Le parece divertido, verdad?**

**- Si, es por eso que le ayudo, el día en que todo se sepa me podré reír completamente a gusto de todos.**

* * *

"_Querida Hermione y querido (aunque no suene demasiado bien) Ron:_

_Sólo hace dos días que os envié la ultima carta, pero han pasado muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Como siempre no os puedo contar muchos detalles, por si interceptan las cartas, o por si se esparcen rumores (como se que paso en mi ultima carta) de que estoy casado. Yo estoy bien¡y no estoy casado, no me ha pasado nada, sólo que me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Y no voy a volver en mucho tiempo porque en el lugar en el que estoy me necesitan mucho más de lo que se me necesita en esta guerra, ya hay los aurores y la orden del fénix para luchar. _

_Estoy descubriendo cosas nuevas de mi mismo y de la gente que me rodea que nunca pensé en descubrir. Siento que no podáis estar conmigo, pero cuando huí, se que me comporte como un cobarde, cuando huí sólo pensaba en comenzar una vida nueva. Ahora he de solucionar los problemas que hay aquí antes de volver con vosotros._

_Dadle recuerdos a la Señora Weasley, no hay cocina en el mundo que se pueda comparar con la suya. Os hecho de menos, las conversaciones que manteníamos y las risas, se que queréis escribirme de vuelta, pero todavía no he encontrado la manera de que sea seguro._

_Harry Potter._

_Un apunte final: recuerda esto Hermione, los mejores profesores que tuvimos en Hogwarts eran aquellos que se portaban de manera justa, y nos trataban a todos por igual"_

* * *

Una sonrisa surgió en la boca de Hermione cuando recibió la carta de su mejor amigo, y Harry la miraba desde la mesa de Slytherin. Era bueno que estuviera contenta, así sería más fácil pedirle la colaboración para formar el grupo de estudio, había esperado a que recibiera la carta para ir a hablar con ella. Lo había echo expresamente, si, pero eso no significaba que el contenido de la carta fuera mentira, todo lo que había escrito era lo que realmente sentía y que quería hacerles participes, los quería demasiado para dejarlos de lado en esta nueva vida que comenzaba.

- **Debemos encontrar a algún Gryffindor y a algún Hufflepuff que no sean estupidos para que puedan entrar en el grupo** - decía Natasha.

- **Será difícil** - intervino Nott.

- **Yo hablare con Granger** - dijo Harry - **yo no pienso encargarme de eso, los Gryffindors me odian.**

**- Bueno, en tus dos intervenciones en clase de Defensa y en clase de pociones los dejaste como si fueran idiotas.**

**- Que lo son **- volvió a intervenir Arthur.

- **No. Deberíamos dejar los prejuicios de lado si queremos que ellos también los dejen. Los Slytherin's no somos malos como todos creen que somos.**

**- Bien dicho bebé Turner** - el capitán del equipo de Quidditch pasaba por detrás y le revolvió el cabello. Merlín, como odiaba el mote que los mayores le habían puesto.

**- Así que seguro que los Gryffindor's no son tan estupidos como creéis que son, ni los Hufflepuff's tan idiotas, ni los Ravenclaw's son tan estudiosos. Seguro que habrá alguno que se quiera unir a nuestro grupo. Si va uno de nosotros y James, que es un Ravenclaw se sentirán menos amenazados que si van dos Slytherin's**.

- **Vale** - acepto Natasha - **Harry y yo nos encargaremos de hablar con la profesora Granger, Holmes y James se encargaran de encontrar a los nuevos miembros. Arthur y Andrea buscad un lugar donde podamos hacer los encuentros del grupo.**

**- No tengo porque obedecer tus ordenes, nadie ha decidido que tu seas la líder - **se opuso Arthur.

**- Estoy seguro de que a tu hermano le gustara saber quien rompió su escoba hace tres años.**

**- Chantajista.**

**- Por ello soy una buena Slytherin.**

* * *

Mientras iban al despacho de la profesora Granger se encontraron con que había una discusión. Hermione y Ron estaban discutiendo con Malfoy. Eso no facilitaría las cosas, sino que dificultaría pedirle a Hermione que aceptara un grupo que lideraría Malfoy.

- **Será mejor que nos vayamos** - le dijo Harry a Natasha.

- **No, ven** - y la niña lo cogió del brazo y lo hizo esconderse detrás de una gran columna - **escuchemos**.

**- ¿Y que dice esta vez Potter¿Os dirá alguna vez porque huyo?**

**- Lo que Harry nos diga o nos deje de decir eso cosa nuestra, no tuya Malfoy.**

**- Claro que es cosa mía, si él no destruye a Voldemort moriremos todos. **

**- Tienes miedo** - se rió Ron - **no puedes poner un solo pie fuera de Hogwarts porque todos los mortífagos te buscan por traidor, y antes de matarte te torturaran de formas horribles ¿no? Pues Harry no volverá, al menos en mucho tiempo.**

**- Es un Gryffindor debería actuar como tal **- como siempre Malfoy se equivocaba, actualmente era un Slytherin.

- **Harry esta donde debe estar, en algún lugar donde tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz** - comenzó a hablar Hermione - **y como su mejor amiga voy a proteger todo lo poco que se de él, porque aunque este triste de no tenerlo a mi lado, se que es lo mejor para todos. Se que esta vivo en algún lugar y se que se acuerda de nosotros, y eso me basta. Si estuviera a mi lado se que seguiría preocupada porque Harry podría morir en cualquier momento, sin haber vivido su vida con plenitud. Se que allí donde esta es feliz y que esta contento, y presiento que encontrara a alguien que le amara.**

**- Creía que no creías en los presentimientos, que odiabas la adivinación.**

**- Todos cambiamos, deberías saberlo Malfoy, ya que ahora estas de nuestro mismo bando. Escucha esto Malfoy: Harry volverá, pero no para cumplir su deber, o para que los demás le aclamen, volverá para protegerla, para proteger el mundo en el que ella vive. No volverá ni por mi, ni por Ron, y nosotros lo aceptamos porque somos suficientemente mayores para comenzar a cuidarnos nosotros solos, él ya nos ha protegido todos estos años, ahora debe ser él el que viva tranquilo**. **Vamos a ser nosotros quienes protejamos su secreto.**

Harry había caído al suelo y no podía para de llorar. Natasha se había quedado a su lado, sorprendida al principio, acunándolo después. Harry no iba a volver y ellos lo aceptaban. En ese momento fue como si nada se interpusiera en su amistad, ni siquiera el hecho de que Harry les ocultara cosas.

* * *

**- Entonces ¿No habéis hablado con la profesora Granger?**

**- No, no ha habido oportunidad, quizás mañana después de su clase **- les explicaba Natasha al resto de sus compañeros.

**- Nosotros no hemos encontrado ni a un solo Gryffindor que quiera unirse a nosotros, y los Hufflepuff's echaban a correr cuando veían el escudo de mi túnica.**

**- Es normal **- dijo Harry - **somos Slytherin's** - dijo lentamente.

- **Si, ahora eres un Slytherin** - le dijo Natasha mientras le miraba a los ojos - **eres uno de nosotros.**

**- ¿Y antes que era?** - pregunto Nott divertido - **¿Un Gryffindor?**

**- Si, eso es lo que era** - afirmo Harry muy serio. Tras lo cual todos echaron a reír.

* * *

"_Queridísimos Hermione y Ron: Os quiero. _

_Merlín, sois los mejores amigos que cualquiera desearía tener. Sólo hace un día que os escribí y ya volvéis a tener noticias mías. Pero no, esta vez tampoco son malas noticias. Sólo os escribo para deciros cuanto os quiero. En momentos como este desearía contároslo todo, pero se que no debo, que las paredes en Hogwarts tienen oídos. Porque ha surgido un nuevo rumor de la carta que os envié ayer, ahora estoy perdido en un lugar al otro lado del mundo y no volveré hasta dentro de muchísimos años. _

_Estoy informado de todo lo que ocurre, y desde luego, no estoy al otro lado del mundo. Si algo os pasara volvería corriendo a protegeros, tened eso presente. Porque sois mis mejores amigos, e incluso cuando hay muchas cosas que no os digo, os noto más cerca que nunca._

_Dadle recuerdos a Molly, y un gran beso de mi parte._

_Os quiere: Harry Potter"_

* * *

Harry recogía las cosas de su clase de pociones cuando Malfoy lo hizo llamar.

- **Pasa a mi despacho, necesito hablar contigo** - y juntos entraron en aquella pequeña habitación contigua de contenía una mesa con dos sillas, y unas estanterías pasadas de moda que habían pertenecido a Snape.

- **¿Hay algún problema con el Quidditch?**

**- No -** rió Draco de forma cansada. Se le notaban las líneas azules bajo los ojos y se le notaba agotado. Seguro que no había dormido - **Quería hablarte del grupo de apoyo ¿Tenéis algún lugar donde poder estudiar?**

**- No Señor.**

**- Draco.**

**- No Draco** - dijo Harry de forma tímida, le costaba llamarlo así - **Arthur y Andrea estuvieron buscando uno ayer, pero no encontraron nada adecuado... **

**- Granger no me dejara su aula, nos odiamos. Y las mazmorras no son muy adecuadas para dar clases, exceptuando pociones, que se hace aquí por los poderosos hechizos extractores de humos que hay.**

**- ¿Algún otro profesor nos dejara su aula?**

**- Se lo preguntare a Severus.**

**- Aunque no será muy agradable transformar cosas con ese lúgubre decorado - **y los dos rieron.

**- Alguien debería presentarle un decorador**.

- **Si** - y un cómodo silencio se instalo entre ellos, Harry nunca pensó en que un silencio podría ser cómodo con Malfoy. Había tantas cosas que no se había molestado en saber de Malfoy... claro que parte de la culpa era suya por insultar a Ron en su primer curso.

Pero ahora se arrepentía de no haber tratado de ayudarle hacia dos años, cuando lo encontró llorando en el lavabo de Myrtle. Siempre pensó que Malfoy era un bastardo sin corazón. Tenían 16 años y Harry no supo entender el miedo que sentía Malfoy ante un futuro que ya estaba decidido y que no quería, ni siquiera se lo planteo cuando lo encontró allí llorando.

Harry no tenía miedo de Voldemort, toda su vida había luchado contra él, en sus enfrentamientos había sentido miedo, si, pero una vez que se salvaba, se olvidaba de cuanto había sufrido, lo olvidaba todo. No podía imaginarse el miedo en el que había vivido Draco durante su sexto año, con esa marca en el brazo, sabiendo que tendría que matar a Dumbledore, o sería él el que moriría. Miedo constante desde entonces, primero bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, luego al traicionarlo y volver con Snape a Hogwarts donde sus compañeros lo odiaban, y de donde no podía salir.

**- Hogwarts es un lugar seguro, Voldemort no podrá entrar aquí.**

**- Los mortífagos pudieron entrar cuando yo estaba en mi sexto año. Podrán entrar si se lo proponen. Yo encontré la manera de que entraran, hay tantos agujeros en la defensa de Hogwarts...**

**- Trabaja en la seguridad del castillo, entonces. Usted pudo hacer que los mortífagos entraran, estoy seguro de que usted podrá lograr que no vuelvan a entrar. Y después de matarse a trabajar, duerma sabiendo que esta seguro aquí dentro.**

**- Se supone que son los profesores quienes deben tranquilizar a los alumnos, no al revés **- se rió Draco de esa forma que había sorprendido a Harry la primera vez que la oyó - **supongo que Granger y la Comadreja tienen razón, es hora de que aprendamos a protegernos nosotros mismos.**

**- Harry Potter volverá para ayudarles, a usted también.**

**- Yo nunca me he contado en la lista de amigos de Potter.**

**- La vida cambia constantemente, nadie puede saber que próxima sorpresa nos depara.**

* * *

"_Queridos amigos:_

_Siempre dicen que hay que dar segundas oportunidades, pero hasta hoy nunca había imaginado cuanta verdad hay tras esas palabras, nunca puedes imaginar cuanto han cambiado las personas. O que poco las has llegado a conocer. Se que es una carta breve, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, y ¿quien mejor que mis dos mejores amigos? Me gustaría que lo tuvierais presente, porque estoy seguro de que a vuestro alrededor también hay personas a las que les deberíais dar una segunda oportunidad. _

_Harry"_

* * *


	2. EL CETRO

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... pero los problemas me atraparon y no me querían soltar, además de sufrir un bloqueo horrible que me impedían de escribir nada medianamente decente, por no decir que perdí la información de todas mis historias. Pero en un extraño momento de inspiración en el que tenía el ordenador delante, a altas horas de la noche, dejando de lado un trabajo que tengo que entregar mañana, escribí esto ¡Disfrutenlo!

Me olvidaba es **SLASH, **y aunque de esto si querría olvidarme... ni Harry ni Draco me pertenecen.

**VOLVER**

**EL CETRO **

Era sábado, y Harry había conseguido dar esquinazo a sus amigos. Había sido necesario hacerlo, tenía que ir a buscar sus cosas a la Cámara de los Secretos, su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador. También estaba allí su Saeta de Fuego, pero no podía cogerla, no después de que Malfoy le diera su escoba. Sólo esperaba que Myrtle no hiciera ningún escándalo.

Y algo lo golpeo de lleno al doblar una esquina.

**- ¡Ay!** - dijo al caer al suelo.

**- ¿Estas bien?** - dijo una voz muy conocida.

**- Si, Ron.**

**- ¿Me conoces pequeño?** - ¡Mierda! Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, ¿funcionaria un oblidiate?

- **¡Claro que le conozco! ¡Todos le conocen! Usted, la profesora Granger y Harry Potter son famosos.**

**- Es verdad, últimamente el profeta también habla de Hermione y de mi, como ya no pueden contar más mentiras de Harry** - y Ron le revolvió el cabello, le estaba tratando como si fuera un niño pequeño - **¿Sabes? Tienes el cabello igual de indomable que Harry **- le dijo a la vez que le sonreía melancólicamente. Algo en el corazón de Harry se encogió.

**- El profeta también dice que esta estudiando para ser auror, estoy seguro que será un buen auror, el mejor.**

**- Yo no estaría muy seguro de ello, a Harry siempre se le dio mejor Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

**- Pero usted debe ser un gran estratega, dicen que en su primer año fue capaz de vencer el ajedrez gigante de la directora McGonagall **- Ron siempre tenía su autoestima por los suelos.

**- Hace mucho tiempo de eso.**

**- Y usted es un gran Gryffindor, esta afrontando todo lo que la vida le pone por delante, no como él, que huyo cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la vida real...**

**- ¡Harry es el mejor Gryffindor que existe!** - Harry dio un paso atrás debido a la furia que había en los ojos de Ron - **No hay nadie que merezca más que él estar en Gryffindor** - Si, seguro que era un gran Gryffindor, tan buen Gryffindor que ahora estaba en Slytherin - **Sólo lo dices porque no te has puesto en su piel, en su desgracia. Sus padres murieron y él no los recuerda, y tiene a Quien-tu-sabes detrás de él, es normal que sintiera miedo, es normal...**

**- Yo tampoco tengo padres.**

**- Lo siento Pequeño** - le dijo Ron a la vez que se calmaba, seguía teniendo el carácter muy voluble.

- **¿No lo odias por dejarte sólo?** - Hacia unos días que había escuchado la opinión de Hermione, quería saber que era lo que Ron pensaba.

- **No, es hora de que viva su vida y se eche novia** - se rió Ron, Harry por su parte sólo pudo mirarle mal - **es hora de que viva su vida sin que nadie le marque como debe hacerlo. Dumbledore lo controlaba, pero a la vez lo quería y lo protegía, pero el ministro sólo quiere usarlo como un arma y... ¿Qué hago hablando de política con un niño?**

**- Soy algo mayor de lo que aparento** - le respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

**- Seguro que si, ¿eres un Gryffindor?**

**- Eh no.**

**- Entonces eres un Ravenclaw.**

**- Tampoco**

**- ¿Hufflepuff?** - una sospecha se comenzaba a formar en la cabeza de Ron.

- **Será mejor que me vaya** - dijo echando a correr.

Ron odiaba a los Slytherin's, justo como él los había odiado el curso anterior. No quería que Ron lo mirara con malos ojos, que lo odiara en esta nueva apariencia. Y sabía que sólo había podido hablar con él porque llevaba ropa normal y no el uniforme de Slytherin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El domingo Harry se despertó sobresaltado, el capitán de Quidditch había entrado en su habitación y lo estaba zarandeando.

**- ¡Entrenamiento ahora! ¡Arriba Bebé Turner!**

Y por suerte no se fijo mucho en su buscador, y suerte también en que la habitación estuviera en penumbras o podría haber visto los ojos verdes de Harry, o la cicatriz que tenía en la frente.

**- ¿Se ha ido ya?** - pregunto Holmes mientras se levantaba.

Pero Harry no se detuvo a contestarle, sino que se encerró en los lavabos para ponerse las lentillas y se tapaba la frente con el pelo, después se disimularía la cicatriz con maquillaje.

- **¿Urgencia por ir al lavabo?** - se rió Holmes al entrar.

- **Sí, ¿Arthur todavía duerme?** - le pregunto Harry para desviar el tema.

**- Sí, ni siquiera esos gritos han sido capaces de despertarlo.**

Harry volvió a entrar en la habitación, y saco de su baúl el uniforme de Quidditch de Malfoy. Se iba a poner la ropa de su antaño rival de Quidditch, y le resultaba algo irónico. Al final se la coloco tratando de no pensar mucho en los partidos en los que Malfoy había llevado ese traje y Harry le había vencido, algunas veces de forma muy humillante.

- **Te queda bien** - le dijo un soñoliento Arthur mientras se desperezaba - **¿Tienes entrenamiento?**

**- Si, el capitán ha venido a avisarme de forma muy amable** - el sarcasmo era evidente.

- **¿Podemos venir a verte?** - le pregunto Holmes mientras volvía a entrar y se comenzaba a vestir.

- **Claro, no creo que a nadie le importe** - al menos mientras estaba en Gryffindor no le había importado a nadie - **¿Vendrás tu Arthur?**

**- Paso, no me gusta mucho el Quidditch**

**- ¡¿Cómo puede no gustarte el Quidditch?!** - preguntaron a la vez Harry, Holmes y Andrea que entraba por la puerta.

**- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Andrea?! ¿Qué no ves que nos estamos cambiando?**

**- Me he enterado de que hay entrenamiento de Quidditch, y he venido a ver como estabas ¡Es tu primer entrenamiento oficial!** - en realidad había hecho millones de entrenamientos oficiales.

**- No estoy demasiado nervioso.**

**- Vamos, venga, a comer.**

Llegaron al Gran Comedor mientras los que estaban despiertos le lanzaban miradas expectantes ¡Era el jugador más joven desde Harry Potter! Allí se encontraron con que Natasha ya había acabado de desayunar.

**- ¿A que hora te has levantado?** - le pregunto Holmes - **son las siete y media.**

**- A las seis, es bueno para la magia levantarse temprano.**

**- No le hagáis caso** - repuso Arthur.

**- ¿Tienes entrenamiento?**

**- Si, mi primer entrenamiento como buscador de Slytherin.**

**- Espero que no tengáis demasiados problemas con el equipo de Gryffindor.**

**- ¿Qué quieres decir?** - le pregunto Harry teniendo una ligera sospecha.

- **Es lo bueno de levantarse temprano, te enteras de todo, el equipo de Gryffindor tenía reservado el campo para hoy, hace un rato que han ido todos a entrenar** - le explico Natasha.

- **¿Por qué siempre hacen lo mismo?** - se lamento Harry.

**- ¿Quiénes?**

**- Los Slytherin's.**

**- Turner, tu eres un Slytherin** - Harry vio que todos le estaban mirando.

- **Es verdad** - y comenzó a comer intentando que todos se olvidaran del despiste que había cometido.

Cuando el equipo de Slytherin llego al campo se encontró con que los Gryffindors estaban haciendo todavía el calentamiento. Momentos después volaban hacia ellos. El enfrentamiento era inevitable.

- **No podéis estar aquí, tenemos el campo reservado** - les espeto Ginny nada más bajar de la escoba.

- **Si que podemos, tenemos autorización del Profesor Snape. Necesitamos entrenar a nuestro nuevo buscador.**

**- ¡Oh sí! Ya me he enterado de que tenéis a uno de primero** - y Ginny lo miro - **Pero que sepas que nunca llegaras a la altura de Harry.**

**- ¿De que Harry?** - le pregunto burlón el capitán de Slytherin - **Porque este es nuestro particular Harry.**

**- ¿Te llamas Harry? **- y Harry asintió con la cabeza - **¿Qué hace un Harry en Slytherin?**

**- Este año han entrado dos, en Slytherin también tenemos genios del Quidditch** - le seguía vacilando el capitán a Ginny.

- **Que se llamen Harry no quiere decir que sean Harry Potter** - en este caso sí.

- **Tienes razón, por ello nuestro Harry a de entrenar, así que ya te puedes estar largando Weasley.**

**- Sabía que pasaría esto, así que hice que Hermi... que la profesora Granger me firmara una autorización para entrenar.**

**- Déjamela ver.**

**- Déjame ver la tuya.**

El capitán de Slytherin le dio un papel a Ginny, y esta le dio otro a él. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que Ginny era la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor. Era una alegría, estaba seguro de que ella lo haría bien. Ahora serian rivales en el Quidditch.

- **Nosotros no nos vamos a ir** - dijo Ginny.

- **Nosotros tampoco** - dijo el capitán de Slytherin.

Y el tiempo pasaba y nadie se movía. Harry comenzaba a tener las piernas cansadas, y algo ocurrió, una chica se acerco a Ginny. Vio que sus compañeros de equipo sonreían imperceptiblemente, habían estado esperando ese momento para buscar pelea. Harry la miro y reconoció a una chica de sexto a la que había escogido el año pasado como cazadora para su equipo de Quidditch. Poco sabía de ella excepto que se llevaba muy bien con Ginny, entre las dos hacían unas jugadas geniales.

- **Ginny, voy a buscar algún profesor** - le dijo cerca del oído pero todos lo oyeron.

**- Vaya capitana, tu novia va a buscar ayuda, ¿no podéis resolver los problemas sin un profesor? ¿Si tenéis dudas en la cama, también vais a buscar a un profesor?**

**- ¡Cállate Slytherin!**

**- ¿Eso era un insulto?**

**- ¡¿Ha dicho novia?!** - pregunto Harry horrorizado.

- **¿Acaso eres homofóbico niño?** - le espeto Ginny.

- **¡No! Es sólo que...** - era sólo que su Ginny... su Ginny salía con alguien más. No es que estuviera ya enamorado de ella, pero no dejaba de ser su pequeña e inocente Ginny, a la que quería como una hermana pequeña. ¿Lo sabría Ron?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Por lo que se llevan juntas desde mediados del año pasado** - le explicaba Natasha - **al parecer Harry Potter nunca se dio cuenta de ello** - canturreo divertida.

- **Dicen que Harry Potter y la Gryffindor salieron juntos durante sólo tres meses** - les explico Holmes - **eso es lo que escribió mi padre sobre ese romance** - pero callo al recordar que ya no se hablaba con su padre.

- **Y luego de cortar Potter desapareció junto con sus dos mejores amigos, y reapareció para acabar su ultimo curso en Hogwarts ¿Dónde creéis que estuvo todo ese tiempo**? - Natasha lo llevaba claro si pensaba que Harry le iba a decir donde estuvo, Voldemort no debía enterarse hasta el ultimo momento que habían destruido los horrocruxes.

- **Quien sabe** - le respondió.

**- Parece que a Potter le gusta desaparecer, primero en ese verano, y después ahora, que nadie lo ha podido encontrar...**

**- Pues yo diría que es bastante evidente que son novias.**

Si, si que era evidente. Habían entrado al comedor cogidas de la mano y se sonreían la una a la otra como alguna vez Harry sonrió a Ginny. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? El año pasado había creído que todo eso era porque eran buenas amigas, que se cogían de la mano porque eran buenas amigas, que se abrazaban porque eran buenas amigas, que se besaban porque... ¿Cómo podía haber pensado eso? ¡Él no se besaba con Ron y eran buenos amigos!

**- Hablando de otra cosa... ya he encontrado a una Hufflepuff para el grupo.**

**- Para que tu la hayas aceptado debe ser alguien especial.**

**- Excéntrica sería la palabra** - les aclaro Arthur, que había ido junto a Natasha a buscar a los nuevos miembros.

**- Si, le gustan las manualidades como a todo buen Hufflepuff, sólo que las que ella hace son algo... explosivas.**

**- ¿Explosivas?** - preguntaron al unísono Harry, Holmes y Andrea.

- **Pequeñas bombas** - sonrió Natasha de forma gatuna - **su padre es un agente especial dentro de los aurores, y su madre es una experta en pociones que también trabaja para los aurores. Así que se ha criado entre pociones explosivas que hacían sus padres para entrenar.**

**- A sus padres no les gustara que se relacione con Slytherin's** - comento Holmes - **a nadie les gustamos**.

- **No, no les gustara, pero no tienen porque enterarse, no tiene amigos que puedan escribir a sus padres para decírselo.**

**- ¿Cuándo la conoceremos?**

**- Mañana toca clase de vuelo, allí os la presentare.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry no tenía porque estar allí, ya que al estar en el equipo de Quidditch se le habían anulado las clases de vuelo, pero él quería conocerla, a la nuevo miembro del grupo. Dicho así parecía que fueran terroristas, y acababan de agenciarse una experta en bombas.

Así que estaba sentado esperando a que acabara la clase. Era mucho más divertido verlos a todos volar mientras él estaba observándolos. Podía ver quienes tenían talento para volar, y quienes no. Andrea volaba muy bien, cosa de los genes, ya que su hermano había sido un gran jugador de Quidditch. Y había una Hufflepuff...

La clase acabo y Harry no pudo resistirse a acercarse a la Hufflepuff. Era muy buena volando, ligera y veloz, perfecta para ser una buscadora, quizás algún día competirían el uno contra el otro.

- **Hola** - la saludo Harry. No era una buena manera para empezar una conversación, pero Harry no era muy bueno iniciando pláticas, siempre habían sido los otros los que se habían acercado a hablar con él.

- **Hola** - le correspondió la niña, extrañada de que un Slytherin se le acercara.

- **Yo... quería decirte que has volado muy bien.**

**- Gracias** - le sonrió la niña - **me gusta volar.**

**- Se nota, has hecho muy bien los giros, y has aterrizado sin caerte de la escoba.**

**- ¿Por qué estas hablando conmigo?** - le pregunto la niña todavía sonriéndole, pero extrañada a la vez.

- **Porque estoy seguro de que algún día serás buscadora, y quería conocerte antes de que nos enfrentáramos en un partido.**

**- ¿Buscadora?**

**- Si, eres ágil, vuelas de una forma perfecta para ser buscadora.**

**- Gracias, pensaba intentar entrar en el equipo el año que viene, o cuando el puesto de buscador de Hufflepuff quedara libre.**

**- ¡Sería genial! Sería muy emocionante competir contra ti.**

**- Si, quiero que mi primo se sienta orgulloso.**

**- ¿Tu primo es buscador?**

**- Lo era, murió.**

**- Oh, lo siento** - y de verdad lo hacia, la niña se veía realmente apenada, quizás hubiera muerto en un ataque de los mortífagos.

**- Ya hace algunos años que Cedric murió...**

**- ¿Cedric? ¿Cedric Diggory?** - pregunto Harry nervioso. Cedric todavía era una espina clavada en su corazón, si él no hubiera sugerido que cogieran la copa juntos...

- **Si, mi nombre es Elyon Diggory.**

**- Ah... mi nombre es Harry P... Turner** - tenía que huir de ahí - **De verdad que siento mucho lo que le paso a tu primo, de verdad, creeme.**

**- Tranquilo, lo hago.**

**- ¿Quien es?** - pregunto Holmes mientras se metía en la conversación.

- **Mi nombre es Elyon Diggory.**

**- Harry Holmes. Vuelas muy bien.**

**- Gracias, Harry también me lo ha dicho, el otro Harry** - dijo señalando a nuestro Harry.

-**Si** - contesto Harry con un monosílabo, todavía estaba aturdido.

**- ¿Cómo lo hacéis para que no os confundan?**

**- Todos nos llaman por nuestro apellido. Nos tenemos que ir, me ha gustado mucho conocerte** - y se dirigió a Harry - **Natasha quiere que vayamos a conocer a la otra Hufflepuff.**

**- ¿La otra Hufflepuff? **- les pregunto Elyon.

**- Si, estamos formando un grupo de estudio.**

**- ¿De que asignatura?**

**- Transformaciones.**

**- ¿Puedo apuntarme? Las transformaciones no se me dan muy bien. El otro día, cuando intente transformar el palillo en la cerilla, acabe transformándolo en una asquerosa masa viscosa que olía fatal. **

**- Claro, ven, te presentaremos a los demás** - le dijo Holmes y los tres niños fueron al lugar donde estaban reunidos los otros.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de quererla en el grupo, se notaba que era una buena chica, pero era la prima de Cedric. Ella le había creído cuando le había dicho que sentía la muerte de Cedric, pero no sabía si ella perdonaba a Harry Potter.

- **Hola** - saludaron los tres chicos.

**- ¿Quién es ella?** - les pregunto Natasha al ver a Elyon.

**- Es Elyon Diggory** - la presento Harry.

**- También ha entrado en nuestro grupo** - le explico Holmes.

**- ¡¿Qué?! Yo no he dado permiso para que ella entre.**

**- Te he visto volar antes** - comenzó a hablar Andrea con Elyon - **eres muy buena.**

**- Gracias.**

**- ¡No me ignoreis!**

**- Has hecho unos giros geniales **- siguió diciéndole Andrea.

- **¡Yo soy la alumna responsable! ¡Soy vuestra líder! No la quiero...**

**- Sometámoslo a votación** - dijo Andrea, y Harry noto el porque ella estaba también en Slytherin. Harry levanto su brazo, ella no tenía la culpa de sus inseguridades, y si quería entrar en el grupo tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo, pues habría votado que sí si ella fuera otra persona - **somos mayoría.**

**- Todavía no tienes el control del grupo** - se rió Arthur Nott de Natasha - **todavía te falta un buen trecho para poder ser considerada princesa de Slytherin.**

**- Ya lo veo, bueno, aceptada. Por otra parte os presento a Lylian Lewis**.

Harry suspiro. Otro de los nombres que estaba de moda, el de su madre, y lo llevaba una niña algo tosca, demasiado alta para su edad, le sacaba a Harry la cabeza, o quizás era que Harry era demasiado bajito.

**- Hola** - dijo Lylian. También era niña de pocas palabras.

**- ¿Por qué has aceptado entrar en el grupo este?** - pregunto Harry, sentía curiosidad.

**- Me aburro, y mis compañeras son raras, sonríen demasiado.**

**- Gracias** - contesto Elyon con una gran sonrisa.

**- No lo decía como un cumplido. ¿Veis lo que decía? Sonríen demasiado, es el infierno, parecen el Joker de Batman ¡Dan grima!** - bueno, quizás no era tan parca de palabras como Harry había pensado.

- **¿Quién es Joker de Batman?** - preguntaron todos los demás a la vez.

**- Un malo de un comic muggle** - les respondió Harry.

**- ¿Tu no eres una sangre pura?** - le pregunto Natasha.

**- Mi madre era nacida de muggles.**

**- Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo también** - había estado apunto de decir que él estaba en la misma situación, pero esa era la situación de Harry Potter, no la de Harry Turner - **Yo soy hijo de muggles.**

**- ¿No dijiste que tu hermano mayor había sido buscador?** - le pregunto Nott. ¡Mierda! En mal día se le ocurrió a Snape decir que tenía un hermano mayor, y los otros se habían formado la idea de que era un bastardo y que lo habían abandonado en un orfanato muggle.

**- Es lo que me hacen decir, y no me hace nada decirlo, al fin y al cabo me he criado en el mundo muggle.**

**- Dejemos el tema y pasemos a lo importante: bienvenidas, pues, a nuestro grupo.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Queridos amigos:_

_La vida siempre nos depara sorpresas, y hoy he tenido una que me va a perseguir como las pesadillas. Ella es muy buena chica, algo rara, pero alguien a quien pronto se le coge cariño, es sólo que la relaciono con alguien, con algo que paso, algo con lo que todavía tengo pesadillas. _

_Han pasado ya algunos años desde aquello, y creía que lo había superado, pero me he dado cuenta de que no. Y ahora la voy a tener que ver muy a menudo. Eso no es malo, ella no tiene ninguna culpa de los sentimientos que siento._

_Es tarde, me he de ir a dormir, así que hoy me despido aquí. Dadle recuerdos a Molly, y a todos los Weasley._

_Harry"_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La profesora Granger recogía sus cosas cuando dos Slytherin's se le acercaron. No le gustaban los Slytherin's y menos esos dos, ella era claramente una hija de mortífagos y él... se había saltado una de las normas de la escuela y era la envidia de muchos chicos de primero, lo que había causado que muchos de los de primero fueran a pedirle a Hermione que hablara con la directora para poder jugar al Quidditch también.

**- ¿Tienen alguna duda?** - les pregunto intentando ser amable.

**- No** - le respondió Natasha Avery de forma cortante.

- **Ya hablo yo** - le dijo Harry bajito a la niña, y luego comenzó a hablar a Hermione - **estamos organizando un grupo de estudio de Transformaciones, y queríamos su aprobación. Tenemos ya un profesor responsable, pero como el grupo es de estudio de Transformaciones queríamos que usted nos diera su visto bueno. **

**- Hay unos prerrequisitos a cumplir para comenzar un grupo de estudio.**

**- Lo sabemos** - le respondió Natasha con disgusto en su voz - **Yo soy la alumna responsable, el profesor Malfoy será el que nos supervisara, tenemos la aprobación del profesor Snape...**

**- ¿Entonces para que quieren mi firma? Ya tienen a dos profesores que los respaldan.**

**- Porque Transformaciones es su área, y queríamos que usted también nos respaldara** - intervino Harry.

**- Necesitan alumnos de las cuatro casas para que el grupo sea legal.**

**- Sólo nos falta un Gryffindor para el CETRO.**

**-¿El CETRO?** - le preguntaron los dos a Natasha.

**- Legalmente son las "Clases de Estudio de Transformaciones Románticamente Originales".**

**- Bonito nombre** - le dijo sarcásticamente Hermione.

**- Si, mucho mejor que Ejercito de Dumbledore.**

Harry ya estaba viendo que las dos chicas se iban a matar porque se lanzaban unas miradas furiosas.

- **No tienen mi consentimiento, váyanse ahora.**

**- Si, cuanto menos la veamos Granger mejor.**

**- ¡Profesora Granger!** - dijo Hermione enfadada por esa falta de respeto.

- **Vamos Harry** - y Natasha arrastro a Harry fuera de la clase.

**- ¡No la aguanto!** - exclamo Natasha una vez que estuvieron fuera de la clase - **¡Nos odia! **

**- Es normal, los Slytherin's nos hicieron muchas putadas cuando estudiábamos juntos.**

**- ¡Oh! Olvidaba que ella era tu...**

**- Sigue siendo una de mis mejores amigas** - le dijo Harry - **al igual que tu lo eres. Es normal que nos rechace, Malfoy y sus amiguitos nos hicieron muchas malas jugadas, yo pensaba igual que ella hasta que me convertí en un Slytherin. Voy a tratar de convencerla, tiene que haber una forma...**

**- Profesora Granger **- la llamo Harry al entrar a la clase, ella no estaba allí - **Profesora Granger** - la volvió mientras golpeaba la puerta de su despacho.

- **Adelante** - y Harry abrió la puerta y entro **- Turner. ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que había quedado claro que no les iba a dar mi consentimiento.**

**- Pero realmente lo queremos. Es usted nuestra profesora, y la respetamos...**

**- Ustedes no me respetan.**

**- Tiene razón, ¿Y sabe porque? Porque el respeto es algo que se ha de ganar. Yo la respeto, pero usted no ha hecho nada para ganarse el respeto de los otros Slytherin's, es más, nos odia sólo porque odia a los Slytherin's, se deja llevar por sus prejuicios. Trata a las otras tres casas por igual, pero a nosotros no. Nos presta menos atención que a los Ravenclaw's con los que compartimos clases, si tenemos alguna duda nos lo explica lo más brevemente posible, y no nos ha invitado a ninguna de las sesiones de repaso que sabemos que hace. Trátenos igual que a los demás, y vera como se gana su respeto** - Harry estaba siendo lo más franco posible, pero a la vez pensaba cada palabra antes de decirla, porque temía que dijera algo que lo delatara ante Hermione.

**- "_Los mejores profesores que tuvimos en Hogwarts eran aquellos que se portaban de manera justa, y nos trataban a todos por igual"_**_ -_ Harry reconoció la posdata que había escrito en una de las cartas que había enviado a Hermione - **supongo que le he fallado. Él esperaba mucho más de mi. Bueno, déme el pergamino donde he de firmar, tienen mi consentimiento. Y si tienen alguna duda pueden venir a preguntarme.**

**- Gracias profesora Granger, y no se preocupe, exceptuando a Snape y Malfoy...**

**- Los profesores Snape y Malfoy** - le corrigió Hermione.

**- Exceptuando los profesores Snape y Malfoy, todos los demás son algo injustos con nosotros. Y ahora que usted se ha dado cuenta de esto podrá corregir sus errores.**

**- Eres un niño algo raro.**

**- Soy un Slytherin** - le respondió Harry con una sonrisa y deseando que olvidara el pensamiento anterior. Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.

**- ¿Tienen ya a todos los miembros para formar el grupo?**

**- Somos cinco Slytherin's, un Ravenclaw y dos Hufflepuff's. Nos falta un Gryffindor.**

**- Hay un Gryffindor que necesitaría una ayuda en Transformaciones ¿conoces a Michael Carrol?**

**- Vagamente, sólo hemos intercambiado un par de frases** - un par de frases mordaces en clase de Malfoy y de Snape, era aquel chico con el que ya se había enemistado.

**- Dígale de mi parte que quiero que se apunte a vuestro grupo.**

**- Creo que habrá cierta reticencia a hacerlo, el par de frases que hemos intercambiado no eran muy amables.**

**- Entonces, Turner, creo que tendrás que trabajar para que es chico supere los prejuicios que tiene hacia los Slytherin's.**

**- Déme un papel firmado por usted.**

**- Realmente eres un chico extraño.**

**- No soy extraño, simplemente será una manera de obligarlo a entrar.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- ¡Carrol!**

Un grupo de Gryffindor's se pararon en medio del pasillo y se giraron extrañados: había un Slytherin llamándolos.

Harry sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado, eran cuatro chicos contra el solo. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para poder hablar con Carrol a solas, pero este se movía con su grupo en todo momento, incluso a los baños, eran peores que las mujeres.

**- ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?** - dijo dirigiendose al Gryffindor en cuestión, aunque ya sabía cual era la respuesta.

**- ¡Ni hablar!**

**- ¡Como te atreves a insinuar en hablar a solas con él!**

**- ¡Quieres hacerle cosas malas! ¡No te lo permitiremos!**

**- ¿Eh? - **los amigos de Carrol lo apuntaban con sus varitas, el chico por su parte lo miraba molesto.

**- No se que quieres, pero la respuesta es no. Y vosotros** - dijo dirigiendose a sus amigos -** no soy ninguna niña tonta, no tienen por que protegerme. Soy bueno en todas las asignaturas.**

**- Her... la profesora Granger dice que eres un desastre en su asignatura, quieres...** - pero no pudo acabar la frase, por los chicos Gryffindors le habían lanzado unos maleficios, por suerte eran de primero, y Harry convoco una sencilla barrera para acabar con ellos.

Cuando la desconvoco los Gryffindors ya habían desaparecido.

**- Niños raros. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguien le revolvió el cabello a Harry haciendo que se volviese molesto. Bastante revuelto lo tenía normalmente para que alguien se lo alborotara más.

**- ¿Cómo has conseguido la firma de Granger? ¡Ella nos odia!** - le dijo Malfoy.

**- Soy un Slytherin, ¿acaso no se supone que conseguimos todo lo que queremos?**

**- Bien, hacia tiempo que no veía a un Slytherin de primero que lo tuviese tan claro como tu. ¿Quieres un té? He conseguido té importado de china. **

**- Claro** - respondió sin dudar. Momentos después se arrepintió ¡Acababa de aceptar ir a tomar un té con Malfoy! Las cosas no eran como antes, pero no dejaba de ser Malfoy, aquel con quien se había pasado los últimos siete años peleándose.

Harry había estado ya varias en el despacho de Malfoy, pero el despacho estaba algo revuelto. Habían libros esparcidos por encima la mesa, y ninguno de ellos trataba de pociones.

- **Estoy trabajando en la seguridad del castillo** - le dijo Malfoy a la vez que apilaba los libros en otro sitio - **Ninguno quería que lo hiciera, pero Granger los convenció a todos, y Severus también hablo a mi favor. No entiendo porque Granger se puso de mi parte** - Draco encendió un fuego y puso un caldero pequeño encima.

- **La profesora Granger decidió que iba a dejar sus prejuicios acerca de los Slytherin's aparte, y que nos iba a tratar a todos igual, habrá hecho lo mismo con usted.**

**- Supongo que si, pero no es normal. Granger y yo nos odiábamos, al menos la Comadreja sigue haciéndolo, sino lo hiciera creería que el mundo se ha acabado.**

**- No lo llames así **- le dijo Harry a la vez que se ponía de pie. Malfoy le miro extrañado, y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer - **Si queremos eliminar los prejuicios acerca de Slytherin debemos demostrar que no somos como ellos creen.**

**- Eso es imposible** - le dijo el Profesor a la vez que echaba unas hiervas en el caldero - **porque somos todo lo que ellos creen. Somos malvados, tramposos, manipuladores, astutos, nos aprovechamos de las debilidades de los demás...**

**- Todo eso es lo que me habían contado de Slytherin antes de entrar en Hogwarts, y los creí cuando conocí a alguien...** - Harry no podía especificar quien era, porque era el mismo chico que tenía ahora delante - **pero ahora que estoy dentro de Slytherin las cosas no están tan claras, puede que seamos así, pero también somos muchas más cosas. Llevo una semana aquí, y no me arrepiento de estar en esta casa, me han guardado secretos con lo que se prueba que la lealtad no es sólo de Gryffindor.**

**- Eso es porque es entre nosotros, no somos así con los demás.**

**- Pero deberíamos ser así con todos nuestros amigos, sean de la casa que sean.**

**- Y lo seriamos si los de las demás casas quisieran ser nuestros amigos. Pero no quieren serlo, creen que son superiores a nosotros, rechazan nuestras manos...** - ¡Oh, oh! Harry sabía a lo que se refería.

**- Pero Potter rechazo su mano cuando aun no había entrado usted en Slytherin.**

**- Si, es un gran consuelo saber que me odiaba incluso antes de que entrase en Slytherin... Mejor dejemos el tema** - la cara de Malfoy era completamente inexpresiva, ocultando, como siempre, era la cara que Harry conocía, con la que había pasado los últimos siete años.

- **¿Y como te has enterado de que la profesora Granger nos ha dado su firma?** - le pregunto Harry intentando que Malfoy olvidara lo que habían estado hablando.

**- Reunión de profesores, Granger me lo comento allí** - le dijo mientras le sonreía, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, era reconfortante volverlo a ver sonreír - **aquí tienes el té** - le dijo pasándole un vaso.

- **Gracias** - y Harry tomo un sorbo, estaba bueno - **Ahora sólo nos queda convencer al Gryffindor de que entre.**

**- No parece caerte muy bien.**

**- Tengo algunas diferencias con él, pero seguro de que Natasha conseguirá convencerle.**

**- Seguro que si, ella también es una buena Slytherin. ¿Y cómo vas con el Quidditch?**

**- Bien, aunque en el primer entrenamiento oficial no llegamos ni siquiera a subirnos en la escoba, los Gryffindors tenían el campo reservado y...**

**- Acabasteis peleando** - acabo su frase Malfoy - **siempre es igual.**

**- Lo se.**

**- ¿Lo sabes?**

**- Eh... he oído muchas historias de cómo usted y Potter se peleaban.**

**- Seguro que si, fuimos la atracción de Hogwarts. Yo también recuerdo mi primer entrenamiento, la Comadreja acabo escupiendo babosas por la boca** - y se rió.

Harry recordó aquello. Visto ahora tenía cierta gracia, no por lo mal que lo paso Ron, claro. Y lo que era divertido era la cara arrogante de Malfoy en aquel entonces. Era divertido las ganas que siempre tenía Malfoy de fastidiarle.

- **Y en tercero me disfrace de dementor para asustarle y perdiera. Pero él aprendió el patronus, y acabe... da igual como acabe aquella vez** - y Harry rió, recordaba aquel partido - **¿Te hace gracia?**

**- Lo siento Señor.**

**- Draco.**

**- Lo siento Draco.**

**- Supongo que es divertido visto ahora** - se rió el Profesor - **es hora de ir a cenar, vamos **- y los dos se levantaron.

**- ¿Qué cree que habrá para cenar?**

**- Seguro que nada bueno, al menos con Dumbledore la comida era buena, habían pastelitos de chocolate, y se podía tomar chocolate deshecho por la mañana, y se podía poner mucho caramelo en el flan** - Harry no sabía que a Malfoy le gustaran las cosas dulces - **pero McGonagall dice que los dulces no son demasiado sanos ¿acaso no sabe que el azúcar es bueno para el cerebro?**

Antes de llegar al Gran comedor se encontraron con que Hermione y Ron estaban hablando en un pasillo. No los vieron en un principio, y eso hizo que ambos pudieran escuchar una parte de la conversación, una que hizo que Harry se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

- **"Ella es muy buena chica, algo rara, pero alguien a quien pronto se le coge cariño" ¡Ha conocido a una chica y se ha enamorado! Ya era hora de que Harry tuviera pareja** - le decía Ron.

- **Si, pero...** - y entonces Hermione los vio - **Malfoy, Señor Turner** - los saludo algo tensa.

- **Así que Potter tiene novia** - dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa despectiva. Harry se sintió algo mal, hacia tanto que no veía a Malfoy sonreír así... no le gustaba esa sonrisa, le gustaba la sonrisa que mostraba cuando estaban en privado. Además, esos dos deberían dejar de sacar ideas erróneas de sus cartas.

- **No te importa** - le corto Hermione. Harry se sorprendió, había creído que habían limado sus asperezas, pero ahora veía que no había sido así.

- **Si que tiene** - le contesto en cambio Ron **- ¿Celoso Malfoy?** - Harry vio como Malfoy se sonrojaba de la furia - **Harry tiene novia, y tu estas más sólo que la una.**

**- Si nos disculpáis, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que discutir la vida privada de Potter** - y Malfoy comenzó a andar, cogiendo a Harry por el hombro y llevándoselo.

**- Ese niño...** - escucho Harry que decía Ron.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada, sólo me choque con él el otro día. Así que es un Slytherin... **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**- Declaro oficialmente abierto el CETRO: el Club Exclusivo Terrorista Retorcidamente Original.**

**- Antes dijiste que significaba Clases de Estudio de Transformaciones Románticamente Obedientes. Aunque los dos nombres son horribles.**

**- Dije que legalmente significaba eso, ilegalmente significa esto otro, me apetece fastidiar un rato a Granger.**

**- ¿Terrorista?** - pregunto Elyon mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente, pero todavía sonreía.

**- ¡Deja de sonreír! ¡Tienes cara de psicópata! Grima, grima, grima...**

Harry rió. Todo el grupo era divertido, el ED no había sido así, claro que habían sido otras circunstancias...

**- ¿Sabéis han vuelto a abrir el ED? Granger va a ser la profesora responsable** - les informo Holmes - **he oído a dos de primero comentarlo. **

**- Si, Ginny Weasley va a ser la alumna responsable** - dijo Carrol. El cómo había conseguido Natasha que se uniera al CETRO, era un misterio para Harry - **todos me pidieron que me uniera.**

**- ¡Oh si! tu grupo de admiradores** - le soltó Harry - **besan el suelo que pisas.**

**- Si, porque saben apreciar que mis comentarios son ingeniosos, a otros solo les ríen la gracia su profesor de pociones.**

**- ¡¿Qué insinuas?!**

**- ¿Yo? Nada...**

**- Es el fin del mundo** - dijo Nott - **Slytherin's abriendo clubs de transformaciones, especialidad de Granger, jefa de los Gryffindor's; y Gryffindors abriendo clubs de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, especialidad de Snape. Jefe de los Slytherin's.**

La puerta del aula se abrió dejando ver al profesor Malfoy, haciendo que toda la conversación se cortara. Harry todavía estaba enfadado con Carrol por insinuar que le hacia la pelota a su profesor, y cuando Draco le sonrió se removió inquieto en su asiento, Carrol le enviaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

**- Buenas tardes.**

**- Buenas tardes profesor** - respondieron los chicos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todavía podía notar la mirada de Carrol en su nuca mientras acompañaba a Malfoy a su despacho. ¡Él no era el niño mimado del Profesor! Seguro que habían más estudiantes que iban a tomar el té con Malfoy.

- **Eres muy bueno en transformaciones.**

**- Si, siempre lo he...** - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Había estado apunto de meter la pata - **sabido, siempre he sabido que sería bueno en esa asignatura, si, eso. Porque son... divertidas.**

**- ¿Las pociones no son divertidas?** - le pregunto Draco mientras trataba de contener una sonrisa. No sabía que era lo que había intentado ocultar su alumno, pero era evidente que le ponía nervioso. Y eso si que era divertido, de alguna forma se parecía a alguien importante para él, pero no lograba recordar a quien.

- **¡No! También son divertidas** - no excesivamente, pero comenzaba a cogerle el gustillo eso de ser el alumno preferido del profesor ¡Él no había pensado eso! ¡No lo había hecho! - **pero no soy demasiado bueno en su asignatura.**

**- Si que lo eres** - le contesto Draco.

- **¿Usted Cree?** - solo era bueno porque eran pociones de primer.

**- No eres ningún genio, pero eres el mejor alumno de los de primero. Aunque el nivel de pociones es bastante bajo, no hay nadie que destaque.**

Entraron en el despacho y Draco comenzó a servir el té. Últimamente parecía que se había aficionado a esta bebida.

**- Este té es diferente del de la ultima vez** - comento Harry.

**- Si, lleva canela, y algunas otras hierbas.**

**- ¿Cómo consigue tantos té distintos?**

**- Es el único lujo que me puedo permitir, la tienda que hay en Hogsmeade es bastante barata, y si envió una de las lechuzas del colegio no me cobran el envió. **

**- Nunca pensé que habían tantos te diferentes** - dijo Harry echando un vistazo a todos los potes que habían allí apilados.

**- ¿Acaso nunca has tomado el té a las seis?**

**- No, mis tíos no me dejaban bajar al salón **

**- ¿Vivias con tus tíos? Creí que te habías criado en un orfanato.**

¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Se había relajado demasiado!

**- Era la forma en que llamábamos a las personas que nos cuidaban... Tío Albert... Tío Daniel... Tía María -** comenzó a recitar los nombres de los cuidadores que había conocido en su breve estada en el orfanato.

**- ¿Te gustaba vivir allí?**

**- No demasiado** - era un lugar deprimente aunque sólo había estado dos meses - **era un lugar muy frío, parecía una cárcel, los muros del patio eran muy altos y no podíamos ver la calle, los pisos que habían a los lados eran muy altos y nos tapaban la luz, así que era como vivir en penumbras, además no me llevaba bien con nadie, y los... tíos eran muy desagradables. **

**- Yo me crié en un castillo, era muy hermoso, habían enormes habitaciones con techos altísimos y grandes ventanales con cortinas de terciopelo... - **A Harry le gustaba como sonaba la voz de Draco en esos momentos, le gustaba su forma de sisear, era tan relajante **- recuerdo que me gustaba besar el terciopelo de pequeño, era como una caricia, pero alguno de los fantasmas de la familia me veía y se pasaba horas y horas dándome un sermón. Eso era lo que más odiaba, los retratos y los fantasmas de mis antepasados, siempre estaban allí para decirme que todo lo hacia mal, que si seguía de esa forma nunca iba a ser un Malfoy, que iba a deshonrar el apellido...**

**- Pero fue tu padre quien llevo la vergüenza a la familia ¿no? **- Draco lo miro de forma inexpresiva y Harry se apresuro a añadir - **Quiero decir, se unió a Voldemort y fue a Azkaban...**

**- Si **- su voz fue pausada, saboreando aquella palabra.

**- Cuando toda la guerra acabe... ¿Volverás a tu castillo?**

**- Depende de cómo esta guerra acabe... si Potter vence y sigo vivo, volveré a vivir allí, pero haré grandes reformas** - su voz había vuelto a tomar un matiz diferente, hablaba rápidamente, ilusionado y su mirada estaba perdida, quizás reproducía mentalmente las cosas que cambiaria - **limpiaría el jardín, quitaría todas las malas hierbas y plantaría flores de todos los colores, y volvería a colgar de la rama de un árbol el columpio en el que solía jugar de pequeño, y que mi padre quemo en un arrebato de furia. Tiraría todos los retratos y obligaría a los fantasmas a irse, quemaría el despacho de mi padre y todas sus cosas, todas las cortinas serian grises, de terciopelo en invierno y de seda en verano. Haría una hoguera con la mesa del comedor, y bailaría alrededor.**

**- ¿Bailarías alrededor de la hoguera?** - pregunto Harry divertido, era una de las cosas más extrañas que había oído.

**- Si, era horrible comer allí, separados por varios metros y en silencio. La habitación azul la conservaría tal como esta, también el salón de los espejos se quedaría como esta ahora, pero pondría el piano en el centro, y... ¿Ya son las nueve?**

**- Si** - le respondió Harry mirando el reloj. El tiempo había pasado volando.

**- Vayamos a cenar.**

Draco le abrió la puerta y Harry salio del despacho. El profesor coloco un hechizo de cierre que Harry no pudo oír, sellando así la puerta. Hicieron el camino en relativo silencio, subiendo escaleras, hasta que Draco le alboroto el cabello.

**- Cuando todo esto acabe, te llevare allí. Y si quieres, también podrás bailar alrededor de la hoguera que haré, con la mesa y los cuadros.**

**- Tengo ya ganas de ver esa hoguera... pero falta mucho para que la guerra acabe... mucho** - y Harry cada vez estaba más seguro de ello, porque, si bien tenía muchas ganas de abrazar a sus amigos como Harry Potter, tenía muchísimas más ganas de quedarse como en aquel momento, caminando junto a Draco, porque una vez que volviera a ser el-niño-que-vivió Draco lo odiaría como siempre. Y extrañamente eso dolía, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia calmada y sonriente cuando estaban a solas, a tomar el té con él algunas tardes.

Llegaban ya al comedor cuando se toparon con Ron y Hermione que también entraban. Draco puso su mano en el hombro obligándolo a ir más rápido, quería que los ignorase.

- **Pero Malfoy** - dijo Ron con una voz extrañamente melosa, esa que había aprendido a utilizar durante su ultimo año en Hogwarts, que utilizaba raramente, pero las veces que la había utilizado, Harry recordaba que eran para temer - **no sabía que tenias esa clase de relación... **- Harry se puso furioso con su mejor amigo cuando Draco retiro rápidamente la mano de su hombro - **sabía que estabas necesitado de cariño, pero es un alumno... una serpiente como tu, pero no deja de ser un niño... **

Harry se sonrojo violentamente al comprender las palabras, y unas extrañas imágenes aparecieron en su mente, eran muy extrañas, imágenes que implicaban los labios de su profesor, y su manera de hablar o de sacar otro tipo de sonidos más interesantes. Realmente eran imágenes muy extrañas.

- **Cállese Weasley** - dijo una voz detrás de todos ellos - **y váyase a su casa, estoy harto de verlo por aquí, si tanto añora el colegio puede tomarse una poción rejuvenecedora y volver a primer curso **- Harry se puso lívido por las palabras pronunciadas por Snape - **y gracias a Salazar porque las imágenes en su mente hayan cambiado, Turner, a unas más decentes para los niños de su edad.**

Todas las miradas se centraron en su persona y Harry se sintió que volvía a enrojecer.

**- Voy a mi mesa... a cenar** - y camino intentando disimular su incomodidad hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

**- ¡Vaya! ¡Hay alguien que quiere acostarse contigo, hurón!**

Harry dejo de fingir caminar y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.


End file.
